Harry Potter - Prince of Lust
by GodsShadow
Summary: A twist of fate led Lily Potter to give birth to a very special child. A Magical Creature, nearly extinct. An Incubus. If the 'The Power the Dark Lord knows not...' Is Love, how will things change with a Creature of Love being Chosen? Harry x Harem.
1. Awakening

**Chapter One: Awakening**

A loud crash echoed throughout the small house of Godric's Hollow. The Dark Lord had finally caught up to them.

"Lily! It's Him! Take Harry and run!" James' voice called out just as the spellfire began.

Unfortunately, the Duel was short, Voldemort had caught James without a wand, and he went down far too quickly.

James and Lily were both brilliant, and took every precaution, but they both somehow knew it wouldn't be enough. So they prepared a plan just in case.

Lily heard James cry out from below and froze up for a moment.

The house went quiet, and she feared for the worst. She snapped out of her stupor as she heard footsteps ascend the staircase slowly, and rapidly went for her own wand.

They were in a bad situation, they were in the Nursery, as she was just putting Harry to bed, and they had no escape route.

The Dark Lord made his way down the hall and she prepared to end it before he could raise his wand.

But Voldemort didn't reach for the door, and instead fired a powerful blasting curse at it, the shockwave knocking her off her feet and showering her in splinters.

She managed to stay conscious, barely, and reached for her wand. Regaining her bearings she looked back at the Dark Lord in horror. He was completely ignoring her, in favor of a small fifteen-month-old baby, starting back from his crib.

She tried her best to regain the focus she needed to cast a spell, but it was too late.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" The sickly green glow of the killing curse burst from the tip of Voldemort's wand, and shot across the room, heading toward the defenseless child.

Then, the inexplicable happened.

Harry glowed a slight white, and the spell struck him just above his eye, before bouncing off and flying back at its caster.

The Dark Lord let out a ghastly wail, as his soul was shredded from his own curse. His body cracked and fell apart into dust that slowly vanished in the air, leaving nothing behind but his black cloak.

Lily remained there on the floor for a while, stunned. She tried to comprehend what had just happened, but couldn't wrap her mind around it.

Clearly, something had affected her protections, but what?

It had never been meant to vanquish the Dark Lord, instead, it was meant to protect Harry. And yet, she was alone with her child in the house, not a trace of Voldemort remaining. She couldn't believe it, Voldemort had been defeated.

Well, probably not truly defeated, the man was known for dodging death at this point. But he was at least down for now.

A loud cry caught her attention and she suddenly remembered her child, forgotten in her momentary stupor. She pushed off some of the heavier debris with a groan, and shakily made her way to her feet. She was okay, for now, with only minor cuts and splinters scattered across her body. She could ignore the pain to ensure her baby was safe.

She looked inside the small crib, and saw her fifteen-month-old baby boy with tears in his eyes looking back at her. He had a nasty gash on his forehead, just above his right eye, and it was bleeding, terribly. She needed to get him help, as fast as possible.

She pulled him out of his crib and gently tried to calm him down as she planned her next moves quickly. She rocked him in her arms, pulled out her wand, and destroyed the blood-charms she had heavily enchanted his crib with. It was better that no-one knew how he survived.

She started going over the events in her head as she searched for something clean to wipe away the blood now covering Harry's face. Clearly, Peter had betrayed them, she had warned James not to trust the Rat, but he was far too stubborn. He refused to let them all stay at his ancestral home as well, something that likely got him killed tonight. She silently cursed the man as she finally found a small handkerchief, dabbing at the blood on her baby's face, careful not to touch the gash.

She got a good look at the injury, and was filled with relief. It wasn't as bad as she thought, the amount of blood from the head-wound made it seem much worse. She was ready to leave, and search for help when she heard a pair of faint voices outside, and people start rushing in the house.

Her wand was immediately back in her hand, pointed firmly at the only entrance, a vicious blasting curse on her lips.

"LILY!" Sirius Black cried out as he rushed through the broken door. He visibly sagged in relief as he saw her standing with Harry. He slumped against the destroyed doorframe, as his friend's death finally hit him.

"L-Lily... P-Prongs is... _James_ is-" He stuttered as he started to break down.

"I know Sirius," She whispered, as she tried to hold back her own tears. She couldn't allow herself to stop and grieve, not until Harry was safe.

Another person rushed into the room, a very unhappy Albus Dumbledore. He scanned the room with his wand at the ready, before softening his gaze at the sight of Lily. He was about to speak up when he noticed the large black cloak in the center of the room, laying beside a cracked wand. Carefully he reached down to pick it up, before directing a questioning gaze toward Lily.

She gave a small nod, "I-I don't know what happened. He shot a killing curse at Harry, and it just bounced back – then he just _vanished_ , melted away into nothing."

Alarmed, Dumbledore rushed forward to check the young child, and saw the large scar he was relieved to find it was nothing life-threatening but it was an injury nonetheless.

"We need to get him to a Healer, quickly. Do you know how he survived?" Albus said as he started casting spells on the cracked wand, to search the wand's recently used spells, frowning at the abundance of Unforgivables.

Sirius snapped out of his own daze at the mention of a healer and rushed forward to get his own look. "A lightning bolt?" He murmured as he stared at the face of his Godson.

Lily neglected to mention it was actually a protection rune, and started forming her own plan. Their back up plan.

She shook her head, "I have no idea how it happened, Albus" She lied, "But we can't take him to a Healer, it's too dangerous, we have to use James' fall back plan." She gave Harry to Sirius and started grabbing a few enchanted items she needed, her journal, and some of James' things.

Sirius was startled and spun around on her, trying not to upset the baby. "Then what are you going to do, Lily?"

She shrunk a trunk her had packed and slipped it into one of her pockets, taking back Harry, "We had a fallback plan, if the Fidelius Charm ever failed, we would use our House Rings to port-key back to the Potter Castle, and hide there."

"You're leaving?" Sirius said quietly, he didn't want to say goodbye, and he knew that he wasn't going to be staying with them. It wouldn't be hiding, if they had guests over.

Lily gave a sad nod and gave a hug to Sirius, mindful of Harry. Sirius couldn't hold it anymore and started sobbing into Lily's shoulder, grieving for the loss of his best mate.

"Will you be safe there?"

Both wizard and witch spun to look at the old Headmaster, expecting him to at least argue against it. But they instead saw him rubbing the tears out of his eyes, sad, and guilty. It was his idea to use a Fidelius in the first place, and now James had paid for it. He was one of the very few who knew exactly _what_ Harry was, and knew hiding was the best option, even if it meant hiding from friends as well. At least until the boy could defend himself.

Lily nodded again, not trusting her voice, she looked back at her son, and her heart broke again. His right side of his face was still smeared with blood and his bright emerald eyes looked up at her sadly, as if he knew what was going on. It was amazing he had stayed quiet through it all, but perhaps he was just shocked.

She looked back up and nodded, "He will be safe there, the wards are ancient, and very powerful, with James... gone... I'll be able to place the whole island on lockdown, no one will even be able to find it." She turned to Sirius again, "Sirius I need a favor."

He looked back at her and nodded immediately, "Anything," He murmured.

"Go to the Longbottom's, even if the Death Eaters attacked us first, they are still unsafe. Protect Alice, please!" She pleaded. Alice was one of her closest friends, close enough to be called a Sister, if she lost Alice too, she wouldn't be able to live with herself.

He nodded again, "I swear!" He said firmly.

She quickly said her goodbyes, after getting magical oaths that they wouldn't tell a soul where she was going. She clutched Harry closer to her and rubbed her Lady Potter Ring, she murmured the Port-key activation, and was gone in a small pop.

"There's no place like Home."

* * *

 **Time-Skip – Harry Age 6**

"Master Harry! Mistress Lilies wants you down for breakfast!"

Harry turned to the small creature that had called to him. It was an odd creature, to him. It was even shorter than he was! And he was six! This one was female, he thought, it was hard to tell, really. She had lighter colored skin than the others, her ears seemed to droop less as well, but Mum said that was because she was younger. She was dressed in a servant's outfit, a small black robe trimmed in gold, with the Family Crest emblazoned on the breast and shoulders.

"Thank you, Trixie," He said after a moment trying to remember her name, it was hard, they looked similar, and he saw a different one every day!

The Trixie gave him a smile so big it almost didn't fit on her face and she popped away with a small squeal. That seemed to make her happy, maybe he'd try harder to remember the rest of them.

He put away the book he was reading, one of his favourites, _'The Tale of the Three Brothers'_ and started to get dressed. He loved the book dearly, ever since his Mother had found it in the Potter Library. It fascinated him to read about the Magic, and Death, there was a super rare wand, and a cloak just like Mum's! She even told him the story was real, and that the three gifts actually existed! It got him super excited, and he decided he'd find them someday, he didn't want power or anything, but it'd be nice to see the cool stuff he'd read about so much.

He wasn't sure what he'd do with the stone though, he didn't know any dead people, so what use would it be? Maybe he could visit Greybeak? But he didn't think the stone would work for Hippogriffs. Plus Mum said he had gone off to 'The Next Great Adventure' whatever that was supposed to mean. He was sad when Greybeak had died, but he was over seventy, that was supposed to be super-old even for a Hippogriff, so it was bound to happen. It still made him sad, Greybeak didn't move around much when he went to play, but he was always nice.

He shook his thoughts out of his head as he slipped on some house robes, he still didn't know what they were doing today but it was supposed to be something different. He ran down the corridors leading to the dining room, and found his Mother already placing down plates of breakfast.

"Morning Mum!" He said as he hugged her waist.

"Morning sweetie, I'm going to introduce you to someone today, so after you eat let's get you dressed in something nice." She said as she gently rubbed his hair, and guided him to his seat.

They were in one of the smaller dining halls, generally, this was used for the Human staff of the Castle, but since it was just the two of them, they'd feel awkward using the Grand Dining Hall. Two people sitting at a table made for twenty? A bit too extravagant for the Muggle-born.

Harry was stunned, he'd never seen anybody but his Mum, although she tried her best to make up for it with penseive memories and portraits. He'd still admit he was lonely, he'd never had a friend before, at least not a human one. Does Mum count as a friend? He didn't think so. Maybe this person would want to be his friend.

The thought brought a smile to his face, "Really?! Who am I gonna meet?"

She smiled back at him sadly, his smile hurt her as much as it helped her. She knew he was starving for attention, but she could only give him so much, having to maintain the Potter Island by herself. Sure, the house-elves helped, but somethings needed her focus, so she had to neglect him at times. She was just lucky he was so taken with the Library and the Magical Creatures that the Castle managed. Usually, a Mother would be worried about her son playing around with Hippogriffs and Griffons, but they were all perfectly calm around him. Harry was _special_ , and it was made clearer every day.

He befriended the meanest Hippogriff they had, at the tender age of five, and she nearly screamed when she saw him sitting on it's back, playing with the feathers of its mane. The Hippogriff even had the nerve to _glare_ at her when she tried to get him down, like _she_ was the one doing something wrong.

They couldn't go back to Britain mainly because of what Harry was, an Incubus, and a powerful one. Incubus were supposed to be raised by females only, at least until their first Maturity at eleven. Until then, simply _being_ _around_ Males was unsafe for Harry. Save for his Father of course, but that was no longer an option. The Healer had explained everything to her in great detail after she gave birth, under an oath of confidence, about what raising an Incubus would entail, and the _things_ she'd have to do as his Mother.

She still wondered how exactly it came to be, she wasn't a Succubi, and James wasn't an Incubus, so they were completely confused. The Healer assumed it was a dormant gene, or a distant line resurfacing, but it was nothing conclusive. She was told to ensure he stays away from other men as he grows, in order to properly enter into his Maturity, and she was worried about that, but the situation was taken out of her hands by Voldemort.

So she emptied out the Potter Library on anything remotely Incubus related, and studied as best she could about it, ensuring that Harry knew what he was as he grew, so she wouldn't have to confuse him later. One thing it was very clear about, was a female companion of relative age, would help him develop smoothly, it said _relative_ was actually rather broad, within ten years of each other. But she still had trouble finding someone she could trust, and that would trust her.

But she wouldn't have to worry anymore, everything was going to be better now. It took a bit of convincing but she finally got some others to come stay on the Island with them, on the condition that they were allowed to go back to Diagon Alley every once in a while to shop and explore. Lily and Harry were still stuck here, for Harry's sake, but now he'd have a bit of company, and hopefully a playmate.

"You're going to meet one of my best friends, and their daughter, she's a bit older than you but I'm sure you'll get along great. Now, go get dressed, wear something nice!" She reminded him, as she ushered him off to his room.

A quick change into some formal robes, and a reminder to be nice from his Mother, and they were soon standing in the Living Area, waiting for their guests to arrive by Port-Key.

Suddenly the air warped for a bit in front of them before two people suddenly appeared in a flash.

Harry looked at the guests in awe. That was magic! He didn't know you could do that with magic! The taller woman was pretty, she looked nice, and smiled gently at him, like when Mum would read him stories. She was wearing a formal robe, it looked sort of like Mum's, and she had pretty brown hair. Red was still better, he decided, but brown was good too. Her eyes were a warm brown, and she had bright red lips, with a small beauty mark just to the left of her mouth.

The shorter girl was funnier though, she had fallen on her face! She let out a little whine as she pulled herself to her knees, and looked up at him. She had bright blue eyes, and a cute face. She only looked a few years older than him. But what was really strange, was her hair! It was pink! Mum didn't tell him people had pink hair! She saw him staring and blushed at the sight of him. He noticed her cheeks turned a light red, and then her hair did too! That was so cool!

He was pulled out of his staring by his Mother giving the tall woman a hug. The woman then knelt down next him and pulled him into one too, he panicked for a minute, unsure of what to do, so he just decided to hug her back like he did his Mum. She pulled back after a moment, and looked him in the eyes, her eyes were pretty, "My name is Andromeda Tonks, but you can call me Dromeda, and I'm here to teach you magic." She said with a gentle smile.

Harry looked surprised for a moment as he thought about it. Then he shook his head, and smiled brightly back at her "How about Ann?"

She laughed.

His heart soared.

* * *

"Come on Nym!" Harry said cheerfully as he pulled his new friend to the clearing that the Hippogriffs usually rested at. The two Mothers walking a bit behind them, watching the children, as they caught up with each other.

Andromeda would be staying with them at least until both children started Hogwarts, for Harry that meant she'd be here for years at least.

 _Seven_ years.

Hogwarts students started at thirteen, when their first magical Maturity hit, so that they could properly develop their Magical Cores in a safe environment, rich with magic. So they had seven years to fill Harry's head with as much magic as they could, and they were both determined to ensure he was as safe as could be when he ventured to Hogwarts.

Lily was filled with relief when Andromeda agreed to come to live with them, not only would it provide the playmate Harry desperately needed, but Dromeda was a Healer, and would be able to fully watch over Harry's medical needs. Something she worried about every day. The House Elves could heal with their own type of magic, but none of them were familiar with an Incubus' instincts or needs, something that Dromeda could help with.

Now watching her son pull a still-shy Nymphadora behind him, she could truly enjoy watching him run around, instead of fretting over every scraped knee. She was still going to bite her fingernails when he bounced around the Hippogriffs though, that was a Mother's duty after all.

Nym and Dromeda both let out gasps as the cobblestone path through the forest finally broke into a clearing, revealing a large herd of Hippogriff, at least forty strong. They spanned every age and color imaginable, as they all lounged and trotted around the open field. Some were sleeping, or drinking from a large pond, and the younger, smaller ones were grouped up in the center of the herd, nipping and chasing as they played with each other.

Nym seemed a little afraid as some of the Hippogriffs got up and galloped over, but Harry assured her that they were safe, so long that she didn't insult one.

Harry dragged Nym straight into the center, and she was instantly surrounded by the curious beasts, sniffing and prodding her for her attention. Despite her slight fear, she couldn't help but smile as Harry enthusiastically introduced her to the friends he had made in the herd. She met Whitefeather, Quickclaw, Silvertalon, and Blackmane. She was prodded for ignoring Redbell, and got her robes nipped at by the young Bronzehorn for attention.

The children spent the majority of the morning playing with the Hippogriff herd, especially the energetic young ones. Lily called it at lunch, and they went back inside to eat before they explored the rest of the Castle and grounds. Harry once again, dragged Nym all around the grounds, showing her his favorite places, mainly the Griffin Nest, the Library, the Greenhouses, and of course, his room.

The kids found themselves exhausted as night fell, and Lily proposed a sleepover, since they forgot to prepare rooms, so Nymphadora Tonks spent her first night in the Potter Castle snuggling into a cute black-haired boy with vibrant green eyes. Still lost in the clouds from all of the exciting things they did in one day.

Both children would agree for many years, that it was their best day ever.

* * *

 **Time-Skip – Harry Age 9**

Harry closed his book on _'Ancient Runes Made Easy'_ with a small smile, Ann said it would be hard for him to comprehend so young, but it all seemed easy enough. The Runes all just made sense to him, and the only 'Hard' part was learning to engrave them so intricately, but he'd managed that last month. Maybe he could start experimenting now, with his Mum's guidance, of course, she'd never let him do it alone.

He moved the text aside and got to work on the assignment that Ann had created, an overview of the various types of healing magic, and was surprised to find Parseltongue being one of the most desired. His Mum had found out about that particular ability, when a large Boa found its way into the Garden, she nearly had a heart attack when she found him with it coiled up in his lap, hissing away in conversation.

She had led him to believe Parseltongue was something people had feared, but this book was going over the various uses found in the middle-east, everything from snake charming to healing magic, it was considered a highly revered gift there.

His Aunt Andromeda entered the Library and sat across from him so he decided to just ask, "Hey Ann, did you know that Parseltongue could be used for Healing?" He questioned as she sipped on some tea she had made for them.

She set a cup in front of him and poured some for him as she answered, "I did, but it's generally used elsewhere, it would be hard to find some of the books you would need to learn here." She commented.

He frowned, but wouldn't let it stop him, "Do you think you could teach me? You're a Healer aren't you?"

She smiled and squeezed his hand, "I would be happy to teach you what I can, and I'm sure we can find something interesting here." She waved her hand behind her to indicate the towering shelves filled with books and tomes of the Potter Library. The Potter Library was one of the largest in existence, easily outclassing Hogwarts in pure size, mainly because Hogwarts had a 'Student Friendly' filter on anything they purchased. None of the stuff in the Potter Library were considered truly 'Dark' but they still had their fair share of battle-magic.

It was mostly elemental stuff, with some Potter Family Tomes on advanced battle animation, things like fully sentient Gargoyles, for example. It was the main reason they had stayed in power for so long, using a combination of Ancient Runes and Charm work, for long-lasting Animation, or their special brand of Combat Animation, taking full control of the terrain to turn it against their enemies.

Harry was determined to become at least familiar with all types of magic, and tried to branch out his studies as much as possible. So he read as many books as he could get his hands on, finding an aptitude for Ancient Runes and, much to his Mother's delight, Charms work. He tried to expand his studies to conjuration, something that had interested him, but his Mother and Ann both whisked the book out of his hands and told him to wait until his Magical Core developed a bit.

He finished his work and handed it over to his tutor, and they talked about the various types of healing magics that one could learn. Ann told him she'd sieve through the Potter Library to search for any more books on Parsel Healing, and they continued their discussions.

A voice interrupted them from the entrance, "Harry it's time for our Potions lesson with Lily," Said a twelve-year-old Nymphadora Tonks. She was three years older than him, and was starting her first year of Hogwarts next September, something he was dreading. It meant he'd only see her during the Summer and Winter breaks now, and he would miss his friend dearly.

They usually studied together, on the subjects that they were on similar levels with, like Potions. So he would lose a study buddy as well. She was ahead of him on most of the practical magics, mainly because he didn't have a wand yet, but tried his best to keep up with her in Theory.

On the bright side, he was already learning a decent amount of wandless magic, assisted considerably by his natural talent for Occlumency. His Mother had beaten it into his head that, despite the common belief, wands were _optional_. They were originally used as training wheels, to help new students focus on the 'feeling' of magic so that they could do it wandlessly, easier.

But eventually, Humanity took the easy way out, and now almost every wizard is reliant on their wand. The bad thing, or good depending on how you look at it, is that now wizards can be disabled by simply separating their wand from them. In fact getting your 'wand snapped' is a genuine legal punishment now.

He thought it was stupid.

Honestly, if the magic was supposed to be _inside_ of you, why would you need a wooden _stick_ to use it?

He understood how it happened though, wands were supposed to be a big help to getting yourself familiar with your own magic. Admittedly, having a wand would speed up his studies considerably, but he had to wait until he was eleven first.

He gathered up his books and cleared the table, before following the head of pink hair to his Mum's potion 'lab'.

* * *

Later that night, Harry sat down in the center of his large four-poster bed to continue his personal studies. His _Incubus_ studies. He had the various relevant books on everything from magical creatures, to folklore, scattered around him, and he was working his way through, searching for the reliable information.

His Mother had found a large tome on the various old magical creatures, that happened to have a large chapter dedicated to Incubus, so he read up. He shouldn't have been able to understand some of the concepts discussed, due to his age, but it somehow just made sense, as if he had already known what it was telling him. It was odd, like his magic was _telling_ him it was true. He didn't know if he should be worried about that or not, but it certainly made things easier.

His roommate plopped down beside him lying on her stomach as she peered over his lap to glance at the large book he was studying. "Whatcha readin' Harry? Looks complicated." Nym was never a fan of studying, and if Harry hadn't convinced her it was necessary to become an Auror, she would probably still be as experienced with magic as a Muggle-born. Besides Transfiguration, that kind of went hand-in-hand with her Metamorphagus abilities, so she had to learn that anyway.

Nym had been staying in his room for the full three years she had been here. There were plenty of spare rooms in the Castle, hundreds in fact, if you counted the Servant's and House-Elf' wings. But she would have none of it, all it took was one night sleeping beside Harry, and now she could barely fall asleep without him. So they'd been rooming together since then.

Nym had made half of the large room her own, to be fair, the bedroom was massive, probably half the size of her entire house back in London. She took control and made it her own, hanging up the various posters of her favorite bands, and keeping a shelf full of her albums and books. She also had her own walk-in wardrobe, expanded with Lily's masterful charmwork, proudly showing off her semi-obsession with muggle fashion.

She had just finished her own practice, with animated dueling targets, trying to perfect her stunner. It was the go-to for Aurors so she wanted to at least do it silently by the time she started dueling. She had just received her own wand last year, 14 inches Red Oak with a Dragon Heartstring core, a powerful combination designed for dueling, so she was excited to get some practice in. After spending a few hours doing nothing but practicing her spells and wand movements, she showered and was ready to collapse into the bed.

But her interest was taken by Harry who was surrounded by thick books, and seemed to be reading intently. So she glanced at the pages, skimming over the technical words in favor of the simple terms. It was something about old Incubi.

Harry hummed in thought and reached over to play with Nym's hair as he read, "It's about Incubus traditions and instincts, I've only got two years till my first Maturity and I want to know all about it before it hits."

"Wot? I thought wizards hit their Maturity at thirteen?" She asked as she laid her head down on his lap, enjoying his affections.

Harry nodded, "Yep, but remember I'm an Incubus. They mature faster apparently, due to their need to 'feed', so when I hit eleven, my body will be physically around the age of a muggle fourteen-year-old. I suppose that's why we get along so well, even though I'm younger. Because I'm developing fast enough to 'catch up' to you." He blushed before continuing, "I'll also be hit with heavy pheromones for a week or so, while my body undergoes physical changes to activate my first set of Incubus abilities."

Nym nuzzled her head against his leg as he ran his fingers through her hair, "That doesn't sound too bad, pheromones can't hurt you right?"

Harry sighed as he knew he'd have to be blunt if Nym was going to understand, "It means I'm going to be extremely horny," He said with a large blush, "And it will activate the need for me to 'feed' off of sexual interactions, if I try to ignore this urge, then yes, it can be extremely harmful to me. If I went the whole week without 'release' I would probably end up in the Infirmary, or dead."

Nym stiffened in his lap and went quiet as she digested that information. Her hair turned as red as her face and she asked timidly, "Are you going to be okay?"

Harry smiled and leaned down to kiss her head, "I'll be just fine Mum already has a plan to deal with it."

Nym was still nervous though, "D-Do you need any 'h-help' dealing with it?" She turned crimson as she looked away to hide her face.

Harry gave her another kiss, "Thank you for offering Nym, but let's cross that bridge when we come to it. Mum has already 'Volunteered' to handle it herself, but Ann doesn't think she can do it alone."

Nym looked back at him, shocked, "W-What? But she's you're Mother! Isn't that suppose to be bad?"

Harry just shrugged, "Not really, at least not for an Incubus, there aren't any health issues with it, which removes a lot of the taboo. Plus from what Mum says, the pure-bloods are all inbreeding anyway, they couldn't say anything about it without damning themselves." He paused, and remembered an article about Incubus History he had read, "It's actually sort of tradition for an Incubus to lose his virginity to a Family member, mainly because it would be hard to convince some other witch to do it."

"So what kind of Incubus abilities do you get? Anything cool?" Nym said, swiftly changing the topic.

Harry grabbed one of the smaller books, a more modern book on magical creatures, _'Dragons and Dragur: Rules and Regulations.'_ This one was written by a former member of the 'Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' and was intended to inform the public of some 'need to know' rules considering creatures. One of the most important topics being the nearly extinct Incubus Race. He cleared his throat and read aloud,

"The Incubus: Creatures of Love and Lust, they are considered the ultimate lovers. With the ability to naturally understand their Lover's desires, they give their mates extreme pleasure, both emotionally and physically. Their magic is centered around emotions, and will find any magic that requires positive emotions, easy to use. Their magic is naturally dominate, and makes even the most stubborn women submit willingly, if exposed long enough. They spend their lives gathering a 'Collective' of Females, using the Bond it creates between itself and its Mate to increase the magical powers of everyone involved in the Bond. Generally, the larger the Collective, the stronger the Incubus."

Nym snickered as she heard that, _'So they grow stronger by sleeping with a bunch of women? That's wonky.'_ She thought to herself as she listened.

"Despite the stereotypes, the Incubus is a faithful Lover, usually stays with a Bonded mate until death. The only exception to the rule is when the Incubus experiences a harsh betrayal by the Bonded Mate, which is unlikely to happen due to the nature of the Bond.

An Incubus is fiercely loyal to its Mates, and will fight relentlessly to protect them, even at the cost of its own life. Threatening an Incubus is frowned upon _heavily_ due to this nature, and will result in heavy ramifications to the aggressor.

The Incubus is _not_ considered a Dark Creature, in fact, they are highly regarded due to their magical abilities and loyalty. Due to their instinctual focus on Love, Loyalty, and Protectiveness, it is generally considered impossible for an Incubus to 'go Dark,' and there has never been a recorded instance of a Dark Incubus Wizard. The Ministry of Magic considers them with reverence and have strict rules against prejudice toward them, encouraging Incubus to thrive in Magical Britain. This is mainly due to the Incubus' children being known to have extremely high Magical Potency. While the Incubus' Children are always female, the increase in Magical Potency is an attractive trait for any Noble House. Many Lords have offered their (Chaste) female members of their House to Incubus, in order to increase the strength of their family magics.

The Incubus has extremely large Magical Core, and needs to 'feed' via sexual interactions, in order to sustain itself. Going large periods of time without 'feeding' is potentially harmful to the Incubus, and thus the Incubus is encouraged to 'feed' as often as possible by the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. This leads to Incubi having special privileges in many cases, such as getting their own separate room in Hogwarts." He paused for a moment to consider that, "Hmm, that's convenient. I guess I missed that bit. If that's how it actually works it'll save me the trouble of dodging prefects to feed." He continued,

"Bonds: Bonds are magical 'Pacts' made between an Incubus and its Mate, these are always created through sexual intercourse (Except the Slave Bond, more information below), and 'Bind' the Female to the Incubus. Usually, permanently. The Bond creates a connection between the two, allowing them a further degree of intimacy. They can feel each other's emotions through this connection, and when it reaches its peak of intimacy, they can talk telepathically through the Bond. Because of this Bond, there is no 'One Night Stand' for an Incubus, if a Witch sleeps with one and forms the Bond, they will find themselves returning for more, regardless of their prior intentions.

There are four major types of Bonds an Incubus can form with a Female. Starting at the Consort Bond, the Bond grows with their relationship, eventually developing into a Marriage Bond and/or Alpha Bond. The Slavery Bond is unique, and varies from situations.

Alpha Bond – The highest level of intimacy of the Incubus, generally considered as the 'Leader' of the Collective, they are the Incubus' right-hand, and manage the Collective while he is away or indisposed. They take up the position of 'Lady' if he is Noble, and have the respect of the rest of the Females. There can be more than one 'Alpha' if the Incubus' Collective is large enough, but there have been very few Incubus in recorded history strong enough to gather more than one.

Marriage Bond – The Marriage Bond signifies that the Bond has grown strong enough for the two to be wed. When it forms it immediately, and legally, declares the two to be Married. This is usually the peak of intimacy between an Incubus and his Mates, with only the rare member ascending to 'Alpha'.

Consort Bond – The majority of an Incubus' Collective, they are the ones that the Incubus feed upon, and usually take care of the house, children, or other responsibilities given to them by the Incubus. They still love and are beloved of the Incubus, but not quite at the level of intimacy as a Marriage Bond.

Slavery Bond – As close to Dark Magic as an Incubus gets, the Slavery Bond is one that is only used against a Witch who either willingly binds herself to it, or has committed a grave crime against the Incubus, but is still undeserving of death. They can also be used on women 'Claimed' by a Blood Feud or Honor Duel. The Bond still retains the Witch's free will, but she will be unable to speak her Master's secrets, harm him or his loved ones, or any other form of significant betrayal. The 'Slave' is naturally submissive, and will find themselves unwanting to disobey the Master's wishes. Despite the 'Slavery', it is still allowed by the Ministry, due to the harsh circumstances it requires to activate." He finished and snapped the book close, tossing it back on the pile of books.

"There were a few minor points it missed, but that's the gist." He said as he leaned back and started playing with Nym's hair again.

Nym sat up and pushed him back on the bed, laying her head down on his chest. "What did it mean by harsh circumstances? That's kind of vague."

Harry nodded as he pet her hair, "I think that was intentional, so that people don't try to risk it. Something like a Witch killing a friend of mine, then being defeated by me, would give me the right to 'Enslave' her. Although, 'Slaves' aren't necessarily treated bad, as the book said it allows us to sense emotions through the Bond, _all_ of the Bonds. Which means if a 'Slave' is frightened or hurt, everyone with a strong enough Bond would feel it, and would try to make her feel better. On the other hand, if she were to anger the Collective, she would feel the mentally feel the anger of however many Witches she just pissed off, which would probably make her apologize immediately. Sounds better than just killing her and being done with it, doesn't it? At least she gets to keep living."

Nym nodded in understanding and pulled the covers over them both. She was ready for bed and taking Harry with her.

* * *

 **Timeskip – July 30th, 1989 – Day before Harry's eleventh Birthday1**

Vibrant emerald eyes slowly opened as his internal clock woke him. A glance to the window told him it wasn't quite dawn yet, but that was fine, he was used to it. He had been making the most of every day, and waking up before the sun let him get his morning rituals done before his Mother woke.

A slight mutter of an incantation and a series of small numbers appeared before his eyes, telling him the time. Satisfied, he canceled the spell and dragged himself out of bed. He stood up, and started his stretching, he was tall for his age, with his first Maturity taking its course, and his form was muscular. Both could be traced back to his Mother, she had become somewhat of a health fanatic as he grew, and did her best to ensure he was healthy. Brewing up Potions and buying muggle Vitamins to make him as healthy as possible. It was probably unnecessary, with Ann here, but it definitely seemed to work.

Her fear for his health was justified, mainly caused by that horrible Halloween night. The night that James Potter died and 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was born.

She had Port-keyed into the Potter Castle and was met by a group of curious Elves. That was until the Elves saw the scar on young Harry's face, then they started panicking thinking he'd been possessed, which got Lily panicking, and chaos erupted for a while.

Eventually, they calmed down enough to inspect the injury and found something just as vile as a possession.

A Horcrux.

Luckily the House-Elves, assisted by the wards on the Potter Island, were able to exorcise the Soul-Shard safely, and without injuring Harry.

Interestingly enough, his scar stayed, Lily offered to have Ann heal the scar tissue, but Harry refused. It was, quite literally, a symbol of his Mother's love for him, and he'd keep it forever. Not to mention it solidifies 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' thing that has been flying around. While he doesn't particularly want fame, he had no problems with using it to help him 'feed'. He was sure it would help him deal with the chaos that comes with being an Incubus as well.

One of two things were likely to happen whenever he was revealed to be an Incubus.

The populous was either going to triple their own Hero-Worship of him, or the Ministry was going to deem him a threat and try their damnedest to get rid of him.

So every advantage helps.

And how did he know he was being hailed as a Hero, even now, after he had been in hiding for ten years?

Simple. He has had over two thousand hand-written letters addressed to him so far, and that isn't including the presents, Marriage Contracts, and invitations to various political gatherings.

He was only _eleven_. Well, almost eleven.

Yet he was receiving _Marriage Contracts_.

They didn't even know he was an Incubus, and they still offered their daughters!

Lily handled the Political stuff, refusing each invitation politely while making no promises, and replied to each Marriage Contract.

He had a sneaking suspicion she didn't refuse those entirely, probably trying to get Harry someone willing to help him 'feed' while he was at Hogwarts.

Harry, however, couldn't just let those letters sit there, knowing that he had probably been sent most of those by children who had grown up idolizing him. So got a group of House-Elves to intercept any and all mail that came to him, scan it for charms, and forward the safe mail to him. It took the better half of a year, sending replies to each one of the massive pile, but he managed it.

He still received about a dozen letters a week though, so he spent his usual evenings writing replies to each one that he received. Converting a corner in his room into a display stand for his favorite letters and presents.

Some of the stuff was intended for him as a baby, so he sent those back with thanks. He was mildly disturbed by the letters that his 'Fan-girls' sent him, some were cute and endearing, others were borderline worship and he tried his best to destroy the illusions they had of him. Which, naturally, made them think he was being humble and modest, increasing his Fan-base two-fold.

It was getting mildly frustrating.

The public opinion of him soared when he started sending letters back. Some of the more doubtful adults were assuming that Harry had actually died that night and that Dumbledore was using 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' as an icon to stop further death-eater attacks.

But when Harry started replying, the public opinion skyrocketed, suddenly their children were getting a chance to write to their Hero, and it was delighting children and parent alike.

It also inadvertently raised the respect he had among the various Lords and Ladies, as they had children writing, themselves.

The presents were a bit excessive and anything he didn't use he donated to the wizarding orphanages, after getting permission from the senders.

His Mother was doing her fair share. Around when he was five or so, Authors started popping up using his name to spread their stories and make money. Lily wasn't too happy about that so one quick letter to the Goblins and the Authors were met with the full authority of the law.

Despite that, she had seen how famous the _'Harry Potter and the...'_ series had become, so she bought the company, and let them continue under strict guidelines. Mainly including a _clear_ disclaimer that the books were, in fact, _fantasy_ and that any profit made off of the books, save for the Author's payment, was sent to charity.

Once again raising public opinion.

He pulled his thoughts back in, as he pulled on some clothes. Wizard dueling and dealing with Magical Creatures usually took a significant deal of strength, so he got a good workout every morning to ensure he had the stamina.

He put on some light sweatpants and a T-shirt, both he and Nym had gained Lily's love for Muggle clothing, and wore it quite often. Especially on days off. While he still planned on wearing robes in any public setting, muggles had the right idea about casual wear.

He headed down to the Castle Main Hall, and headed out the doors, he set off at a light jog past the Greenhouse and headed for the Hippogriff Clearing. This was his standard morning exercise and if he was fast enough, he'd catch the Hippogriffs before they headed off to hunt in the morning.

No one was sure where exactly they went hunting, but eventually, they'd come back holding anything from a common rabbit, to a large deer. Sometimes they would stay, and feed on bugs and small animals in the area, but they knew they couldn't sustain a herd that big using just one island, so they headed off often.

He broke into the clearing just in time to see the beautiful sight of a few dozen Hippogriff stretch their wings in unison, and take flight.

He stared in awe as the herd gained altitude, and flew in a large formation over the treeline. A few of the older birds, stayed behind to watch the young. He sat on the edge of the clearing as he watched the young play. After a few minutes, he got back on his feet and stretched.

The Sun was bright by now, so he started running back to catch breakfast with his Mum. He knew he didn't need to wake up this early every day, but it was worth it.

His Mum had taken him flying on the willing Hippogriffs a few times, and he fell in love with them even more. Flying was already one of his favorite types of Magic. He'd definitely give Quidditch a try at Hogwarts.

He hadn't seen much of Nym since she left for Hogwarts, although she has been back since the end of June, she is still gone for the majority of the year, and he missed her dearly. They wrote to each other weekly, but it was not the same.

* * *

After a lovely breakfast with his wonderful Mother, he decided to explore the Castle.

He hadn't really taken the time to check each room, having been extremely busy with his studies. Today was a free day, and his Mother wanted him to take it easy. It was his last day as a 'Child' and tomorrow, he would be an adult, legally. According to the Ministry, children were emancipated immediately if they were married. For normal wizards and witches, that would be at age 16, minimum. But for Incubi, a Marriage Bond declared them married by Magic itself. So the Ministry allowed Incubi to be emancipated early.

His mind had matured just as fast as his body, combined with half of his childhood spent in a library, and he likely had the mind of an adult. So he wasn't too worried.

If anything he was more worried about going out in public.

He started his little tour in the Front Garden. It was quite large, with cobblestone paths leading between rows of Hedges and flowers of all sorts. He saw both magical and mundane plants, and reckoned it was more for appeal than it was for producing ingredients. The center had a fountain of marble, fashioned in the likeness of a dragon. He wasn't fooled for a moment, and knew that the statue was far more than met the eye.

The Potters were masters of Animation, and anything designed to look like a magical creature, would probably react to a threat like one.

His Mum had proven this to him one day, and activated a Gargoyle in one of the large training rooms.

He had never seen dueling dummies slaughtered so viciously.

He followed the path of cobblestone, and headed to the Main Doors.

The Potter Castle itself was a beautiful pitch-black stone, he didn't know the name of it, but it supposedly channels magic well.

He wandered into the Main Hall, a large corridor serving as the entrance to the Castle. A long red carpet ran across white marble tiles, leading to another massive set of doors. Flagpoles hung diagonally from the walls, displaying large banners of black and gold.

The Crest was displayed proudly on the doors. A black shield trimmed in gold, with a silver Griffin standing tall, wings spread widely.

He passed through the doors, entering what used to be a large throne room.

It hadn't be used as such in a long time, instead repurposed into a Hogwarts-style Grand Dining Hall.

It wasn't as large as the Hogwarts Hall. But its table still fit twenty people, and could be extended if need be.

Continuing on his way, he entered a side-hall and headed toward his room, he passed the halls that lead to the Servant/Elf Quarters.

He and his Mother both lived in a tower close to the Library, and Living Area. She felt he needed his own room while he grew, but ended up taking the one beside him anyway. He thought it was silly.

He passed the staircase that leads up into the tower, and crossed another corridor leading to the Living Area. The room was a large common area for the various nearby bedrooms. It had a 'Homey' feel that the Potters seemed to love, with low lighting and a large fireplace. The floor was stone, but covered in a variety of rugs and animal skins. A few bookshelves lined the walls, and there were many couches and chairs grouped around the room for people to relax. The Fireplace doubled as a Floo, the only Floo soon-to-be-activated in the Castle.

He passed the Library, and a few sets of Dueling rooms, and came across another one of his favorite rooms.

It was the Potter Trophy Room, and it clearly showed how large and successful the Potters used to be. There were hundreds of sparkling gold trophies lining shelves and display cases. Medals hung proudly on the walls, above a plaque listing the name of the Potter who had won them. There were Trophies of every kind, Quidditch World Cups, World Dueling Championships, even _Orders of Merlin._

It amazed him to see the wide range of skills that his ancestors had, and he vowed to add to this collection. His name would be on these shelves one day, he was sure of it.

* * *

 **Harry's Eleventh Birthday.**

Harry woke up with a groan, his body was shaking and his head throbbed. He winced as the light hit his eyes and immediately called an elf to bring him water for his dry throat. His head felt like it was splitting open, and his heart was pounding in his chest. He drank the glass quickly, and it helped slightly.

He took a deep breath to try and calm his racing heart, but immediately regretted it as a powerful scent washed over him. His head spun and if he wasn't sitting down on his bed, he would have collapsed. It took a few minutes to adjust to the strong smell assaulting his senses, and he climbed out of bed with shaking legs.

He stumbled down the stairs, looking legless.

The sweet scent increased as he fumbled through the halls, searching for the source.

It trailed it into the dining room, and his vision flashed white as he saw what it was.

His Mother was leaning over the kitchen counter, facing away from him, and preparing him a special breakfast. Something that she did each one of his Birthdays.

But it wasn't the food that was producing the smell, it was _her_.

She was wearing a loose, white tank top that strained against her large bust, and showed a bit of cleavage. It was cut short to expose her belly or, from his point of view, her lower back. A small pair of shorts gave a tantalizing view of her wide hips, and drew attention to her plump, juicy arse.

She was humming to herself as she worked, and shook her hips to the beat. Her hips swayed hypnotically, drawing his eyes as his thoughts clouded over. His Mother had been slowly dressing less conservatively as he built up to his Maturity, but he remained ignorant.

Until now.

And in that moment, years of pent-up lust he didn't know he had bubbled to the surface. His eyes were glued to the line of exposed skin that her short shirt left uncovered. A teasing glimpse at her motherly hips, and a small bit of her black panties sat just above the waistband of her shorts. A growl escaped his throat, and his head throbbed again, urging him to take her. A thought entered his mind, as his instincts took over, _'She dressed like that on purpose. She knew what was happening today. She wants this.'_

His mind ached, and he knew there was only one cure. He needed to feed. He would have her.

Before he could stop himself, he was behind his Mother, and wrapped his arms around her stomach, pulling her back against him tightly.

"Oh! Well, good morning young man." She said as she turned to look at him. She noticed he was quite flushed, and seemed to be in some minor pain. Her maternal instincts took over, and she went to question him. "Sweetie? What's wron – mmmpf"

He silenced his Mother with a searing kiss.

Sweet relief.

His mind cleared up and his heart rate slowed as he finally received the energy he needed. He regained enough control of himself to think clearly, but he was still _horny_.

He admired his Mother as a woman for the first time, her gorgeous red hair, framed an attractive young face, her magic slowing her body's aging. Her creamy white skin called to him, and he barely held back the desire to sink his fingers in the large bust that teased him with cleavage through her tiny shirt. Her entrancing green eyes, almost as bright as his, stared back at him, shocked.

She realized that his pheromones were already starting, and calmed down to kiss him back, letting him do as he pleased. The knowledge that she would likely spend the next week underneath him, writhing in pleasure, turned her on incredibly.

"It's okay, sweetie. I'll help you" She said softly as she leaned back into his embrace. She wasn't prepared for him to start this so early, but she was going to give him anything he needed.

She melted against him and he kissed her passionately, forcing his tongue into her mouth and ravishing hers with his own. He relished in the feeling of his Mother's succulent lips, her soft body, warm and pressed against his chest. He licked and sucked at every inch of his Mother's mouth that he could reach, and slipped his hands up her shirt to grasp at the large breasts that she had been unknowingly teasing him with recently.

She let out a long moan as he latched onto the soft flesh of her breasts. She had gone braless this morning, knowing what was going to happen, and he fully approved of that decision. Her massive tits were easily an E-cup and were completely perky despite their size, the wonders of magic.

He idly wondered if the age-old theory of magical core size relating to endowment was true. It seemed to be accurate in this case. Hmm, he'd need to investigate this further, and find willing test-subjects.

He spent the next few minutes fondling her to his heart's content, admiring the pillowy softness of her tits as he mauled them. He pinched and tweaked her nipples, using his instincts to find out how she liked it.

He pressed his erection, straining against his sweatpants, against her delicious plump posterior, and he felt her grind herself back into him. Even through the fabric, he could feel her soft cheeks rub against his throbbing shaft.

"Oh, god Harry." She separated from the kiss with a whimper. Lust shone in her eyes and she placed her hands on the counter to push herself into him harder, moaning loudly as she continued grinding her pussy lips against his cock. She pushed back against him desperately, trying to stimulate her sensitive bits.

He slipped his right hand out of her shirt, and down her shorts quickly. Passing her trimmed bush, and into a soaked pair of panties. He found her clit quickly, and rubbed it with his palm as he explored her pussy with his fingers. Her womanhood was hot and slick as he stroked her lips and played with her folds.

She thrust her hips against him, riding his fingers and rubbing his dick against him as she started to moan louder.

"Keep it up, you naughty boy," She moaned thickly, and looked at her son with a mix of incestuous love and lust.

She leaned back into him and started another kiss herself, making out hotly with her son as she fucked herself on his fingers. Their tongues swirled and danced with each other as they poured as much love into it as they could. They swapped saliva, as he explored her folds with his fingers, slipping one into her tight cunt.

He felt her start to shake and his instincts told him she was close, so he thrust himself against her hard, dry humping her into the counter, and twisted her nipple.

"Cum for me, mum" He growled into her ear and squeezed her tit, hard.

She shivered and screamed, "Yes! Harry!" As she came hard against his fingers, soaking her shorts all the way through. She went limp in his arms, trembling and breathing roughly as she came down from her climax.

He felt ecstasy as the first bond forged, pleasure rushed through him as their souls connected and he felt her love for him, wash over him. He held her closer, and kissed her gently as she basked in the afterglow. "I love you, Lily." He said firmly, he had loved her from the day he was born. That love had just evolved today.

She smiled and gave him a quick kiss back, "And I love you, Harry." She said sincerely, and gently rocked herself against his fingers.

He pulled his fingers out of her womanhood, and held them up for her to see, dripping with her cum. She softly whimpered and reached out to grab his wet hand, pulling it to her face and slowly licking it lean. She looked at him with lust, and tasted her own sweet juices on his fingers.

He growled at the sexy look his Mother was giving him, and nearly pushed her down right there.

But he contained himself, it was going to be his first time with his beloved Mother, and he didn't want to take her on a kitchen table.

So he pulled her back against him and scooped her up in his arms.

She let out a cute yelp, and found herself clinging to his neck as he carried her like a princess. He started to carry her to her bedroom, but she wasn't quite that patient. She poured a small amount of magic into her House Ring, and used one of its features to teleport them to her room. A handy trick that only the Lord and Lady Ring had.

He smirked as he found himself standing in front of a big four-poster bed. He carried her over and placed her down gently on the bed.

He tossed off his pajamas quickly, stripping down to his boxers. Climbing on the bed beside her, he kissed her hotly using one of his hands to pull her shirt up. He was aching at this point, and was ready to complete the bond.

She stopped him and flipped them over, now straddling his waist, she smirked down at him and pulled her shirt over her head. Her massive creamy tits, now freed from their constraints, bounced and jiggled enticingly. She smirked down at him, and shook her tits playfully, "These tits are all yours now, sweetie" She slowly rocked herself on his waist, rubbing her lips over his hardened member. "You can do whatever you like to me." She moaned out as felt his dick straining against his boxers.

His hands roamed up her body and latched onto her heavenly globes, squeezing and playing with them. He leaned forward, and kissed around her left breast, teasing her with a mix of butterfly kisses and playful licks. He latched onto her hardened nipple, licking, and suckling at her tit as he fondled the other.

She moaned loudly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him into her bosom. She ran her hands through his hair as he alternated between her breasts, his emerald eyes staring into her own as he worshipped her tits.

He let go of her breasts and placed his arms around her waist, spinning them over once again as he pushed her down on the bed.

He let out a growl and grabbed the hem of her shorts, "I can't hold back any more mum, my head is killing me." He looked back up at her, waiting for her permission.

She smiled and nodded, lifting her hips to let him remove the last of her clothes.

He peeled back the shorts and her knickers in one go, revealing a small trimmed red bush just above a pretty pink slit, drenched in a mix of her cum and arousal.

He stopped for a moment and stared, more than a little turned on, at the red hair that she had shaved into the shape of a lightning bolt.

He looked up at his mother, who blushed and turned away, "I thought it would be cute," She muttered as she refused to meet his eyes.

He smiled widely and climbed over her to give her another sloppy kiss, "It's beautiful. I was just surprised you'd do that for me." He gave her breasts another squeeze as he kissed her deeply.

He pulled back and looked at her hungrily, "You ready? I'm not sure I can wait any longer."

She smirked back up at him and used her hands to shake her breasts again, "I've been ready all day. Now fuck me!" She shouted.

He was surprised, he had never heard his mother curse before, but it wasn't going to stop him. If she wanted it, she'd get it.

His boxers joined the pile of clothes thrown across the room, and he moved on top of his Mother. He was larger than he had any right to be, at eight inches, and still growing. He rubbed himself against her lips, to get wet, and plunged into his Mother in one deep thrust.

"Oh, fuuuuck, yes!" Lily hissed as she felt him fill her up. She moaned loudly and she already found herself nearing a climax. Eleven years of a dry spell, mixed with a room full of Incubus pheromones made her _very_ sensitive.

He leaned over to take a handful of her abundant tits, and started to thrust into her. "You're mine now _Mother_." He placed emphasis on the fact that they were fully committing incest. And they both loved it.

"Yes!" She moaned out deeply, "I'm entirely yours!" She bucked her hips against his in pleasure, her mind clouded with lust for her own son. She absolutely loved the naughtiness of the act, and had a few dreams building up to this day that had her waking up soaked with her hands buried in her panties.

His cock throbbed in her cunt as he watched her moan underneath him. Her tits bounced freely with every thrust drawing his gaze as he pistoned into her. Her hot pussy clenched tightly around him as he pushed deeper into her. The tight tunnel was warm and slick, but the walls gripped him hard, almost refusing to let him leave as he pumped his shaft through her.

Her body shook and her back arched in pleasure as she gripped the bedsheets tightly. Her moans turned to shrieks as she built up to her first orgasm. He focused on her beautiful face, filled with happiness, as he sped up his thrusts. He was set on claiming her tonight, making her his and his alone.

"Oh, god! You're making me feel so good, sweetie! Fuck me harder Harry!" She screamed shamelessly as he pounded away into her core.

He complied, and slipped his hands under her waist, grabbing two handfuls of her ass cheeks, lifted her waist off the bed, and began to truly _fuck her_. He thrust into her like a man possessed, his hips a blur as he slammed into her pussy.

She wrapped her shaking legs around his waist and held on for dear life as he ravished her. She had asked for it, and she was loving it. Her shrieks turned to screams as he plowed into her, his instincts naturally guiding him to all of her sweet spots.

His bulbous head finally bottomed out, and crashed against the wall of her cervix. A jolt of pleasure rushed through Lily and she came with a scream. A stream of her juices soaked them both as she was hit with a powerful climax.

He kissed her again, fierce with passion, and kept up his powerful thrusts. He drew out her orgasm for as long as possible, holding her trembling body as she came.

She pulled away, breathless, as she came down from her high, "That was amazing..." She let out a husky moan, "Best sex I've ever had." She said honestly.

Harry felt his pride swell, but he wasn't nearly done. "I still haven't cum." He growled out, and dug his fingers into her arse.

She looked back up at him and widened her eyes when she realized he was right. She opened her mouth to speak, and cut her off with another loving kiss.

His instincts were screaming at him to finish, and he felt something change in his magic. Suddenly he was assaulted by visions, dreams of what his Mother secretly wanted him to do to her, and he smirked.

He pulled out of her roughly, and flipped her over on her stomach. She let out a small yelp, and he gripped her ass tightly. He massaged her bum roughly, kneading the white flesh as he pleased, listening to the cute whimpers of his Mother. He pushed them together, and released watching them jiggle as they corrected themselves. He pulled the cheeks apart, revealing a _soaked_ , red pussy that was inviting him back in.

His Mother mewled in pleasure from his touch, and she couldn't help but shake her bum at him, urging him to continue. He mounted her and lined his member up with her cunt. He grabbed her hips and pulled her up on her knees, sheathing himself inside her again.

"Yes!" She screamed again as he re-entered her.

He started at a feral pace, pounding into her doggy-style. He plowed into her with savage, deep thrusts, hammering against the entrance to her womb like a battering ram. Giving her the rough sex she wanted desperately, his green eyes ran down the sweaty, shaking form of his Mother.

He slammed his hips against hers, watching with lust as her ass-meat visibly rippled under his onslaught. Her curvaceous body trembled in another climax, and he felt her walls shudder and massage his cock. The room filled with the sound of flesh slapping against flesh as he sped up his powerful thrusts.

She threw her head back and screamed, "Yes, Harry! Just like that!" Her knees went weak and just had trouble keeping herself steady with his heavy pounding.

He snarled and grabbed a fist full of her long sweaty hair, he pushed her head back into the bed, and leaned over her. "You just love that don't you Mum? You love getting fucked by your own son. Your mine now, and mine to fuck whenever I please." He could barely believe the words that came out of his own mouth, but her clenching pussy told him how much she loved it.

"Yeeeessss! You can fuck me whenever you want! I'm yours! Fuck me harder!" She let out another scream as she had one continuous orgasm, prolonged by his rough pounding. She was in bliss as her son completely dominated her, using her for his own relief.

He smirked as his mother submitted, and he found his eyes drawn to her large ass again, rippling with every vicious thrust. He knew she loved being dominated and he lifted one of his hands in the air. He brought it down harshly on her plump bubble-butt, filling the room with a loud smack. He watched as she thrashed beneath him, the smack sending another jolt of pleasure through her spine.

"God, you are so sexy." He slapped her other cheek, "You love it when I spank you don't you Mum? Your cunt squeezes me so tight when I smack this large arse of yours." He continued his slaps, leaving a red handprint contrasting against her pale white skin.

She shivered at his tone and she let out pleased yelps with every smack. Both Mother and Son were completely lost in carnal delight. They kept up their vicious fucking, Harry spanking his Mother until her butt glowed a cherry red. He stopped before he could truly hurt her, and rubbed his hand against the sensitive flesh. Massaging it idly as he neared his own climax.

He tightened his grip on her hair and used it to pull her up against him, he wrapped his other arm around her and roughly grabbed a bouncing breast. He pulled her head to the side to reveal her creamy neck, and whispered into her ear huskily. "I'm going to cum inside you, Mum." He promised as he fucked her, "Would you like that? Do you want your son's cum inside you?" He kissed her exposed neck, and sucked on it as she writhed against him.

"Y-Yes..." She whimpered with a voice hoarse from screaming.

"I can't hear you," He pinched her nipple, and lightly bit her neck.

"YES! Please cum inside me, Harry! My pussy is yours now, please claim it!" She screamed wantonly as she reached the most powerful orgasm of her life.

He finished with a roar, and hilted himself inside of her. His cock crashed against her cervix and he came inside her walls. His seed flooded her womb, and she squirted out an orgasm of her own, staining the sheets beneath them. Her walls tightened in a vice-grip as they came together, and he groaned at the feeling.

He pulled her face back toward him, and gave her the most loving kiss he could manage. The bond completed itself, and their pleasure multiplied as they rode out their orgasms.

He pulled away with a grunt, and looked into her glazed eyes, "I love you, Lily." He said again, ensuring that she knew. He let her slip out of his grip, and she fell forward limply.

He leaned back and appreciated his own work. His mother was completely limp, lying on her face, trembling occasionally with after-shocks of her powerful orgasm. Her cherry-red ass was sticking up in the air, a small trial of his seed running down her thighs from her abused pussy.

He nodded to himself in satisfaction, but he was still completely hard. One orgasm wasn't going to be nearly enough for an Incubus.

Luckily, his instincts provided an answer, and he spun around to see an open door, and a very aroused Andromeda Tonks staring at him with a flushed face.

He smirked and walked up to her, pulling her into a fierce kiss. She froze up for a moment, but kissed back lustfully.

He pulled her to the bed and threw her beside his Mother, climbing onto the bed. He used his raw magic in a way he didn't even know he could do, and reached for her long brown dress. As soon as he touched the cloth, the seams of the dress unraveled themselves, and he ripped it off viciously.

Five minutes later, and she was screaming just as loud as Lily.

Two hours later, and a painfully aroused Nymphadora Tonks, would join the two ladies on her back.

* * *

 **Author's Notes (Minor Spoilers/Ideas)**

Chapter 1 complete!

I had this idea in my head for a while, and I spent the entirety of October writing some Pokemon stuff, so I decided to write this for a while to take a bit of a break. I've already pretty much finished the first 30-40k words, so you can expect a follow-up chapter soon.

I drew a lot of inspiration from the story 'Incubus' by SquareRootBeer. And decided to do my own twist on it. I don't like copying people, or even sticking to Canon that much, so expect things to be different.

I also drew a bit of inspiration from 'Deus Ex Naruto' by, The BadAss Writer. It is basically about a crazy OP Naruto strolling through the Canon without a care, seducing all the women as he went. I wanted to do something kind of similar, and as far as I've found, there is nothing like that in Harry Potter FanFics, so let's give it a shot. I plan on having Harry be decently Overpowered, he will still be relatively weak at first, but grow strong as he gathers his 'Collective'.

It might take a bit, but I plan on derailing the Canon plotline pretty significantly. Some things will still appear, like the Basilisk and Horcruxes, but other things I can get away with, I'll change. For example, when Harry reaches his fourth year, he'll be seventeen, old enough to enter the Tri-wizard tournament officially. Maybe I won't have Cedric compete? Maybe I'll just change the tournament entirely? It was originally going to be Four tasks in Canon, but Rowling scrapped that idea. Food for thought.

If you saw some familiar things, like the Noble Houses stuff or the Gringotts Hierarchy, that's just me using some common Fanon stuff to make the story run smoother. If I made my own original Political nonsense, I felt it would be more confusing to write/read.

The story jumped around a bit in the start, just to give you brief glimpses of his life growing up. It'll stop the large time-skips when he enters Hogwarts. You'll probably see more of his early life through some flashbacks whenever necessary.

A few questions to reviewers,

What House should he be sorted in? I originally planned on using Gryffindor, simply because of the Quidditch Team. Plus Gryffindor has the majority of known female students, so I wouldn't have to make a bunch of Original Characters.

Speaking of OCs should I make any? I'm not really a fan of OCs myself, so if anything I'd prefer to just use cross-over girls, something like throwing in Grayfia Lucifuge as a Veela, or Levy Mcgarden as a Ravenclaw student. If I do, they will be appropriate to the Harry Potter universe, so Levy won't be using Solid Script, for example.

 **1)** I know that the date is wrong, I'm going to be messing with people's ages to make everything run smoother, just move Canon back two years, so Harry's Birthday is July 31st, 1978. This is because I changed the entry age to Hogwarts to Thirteen (Harry will start his first year in 1991, re-alining with Canon), to give the ladies at least some Maturity before Harry starts 'Hunting'. I do not want to write lemons with a bunch of ten-year-old characters, so the Witches will have bodies of fifteen-year-olds just for simplicity. So think that all the cast is at the Tri-wizard Tournament age in their first year. I'll also be reducing the age on a few of the older Witches that join the Harem, like Andromeda or Madam Bones, so you can assume they are all around Lily's age. Add to the fact that 'Witches age slower' and their bodies stay around their 30s.


	2. Preparing

**Chapter Two: Preparing**

 **September 1st 1989**

It was time.

Harry James Potter, 'The-Boy-Who-Lived', was going to re-enter the Wizarding world.

Only temporarily, they were still going to be staying at the Potter Castle, but they were going into Diagon Alley without any disguises. After a teary farewell to Nym, they activated the Floo Network to the Potter Castle for the first time in over thirty years. Then used it to head to the Leaky Cauldron.

Lily passed through the Floo first, after showing Harry how it was done, and appeared on the other side, spinning around to wait for Harry. She didn't have to wait long, as he was nearly shot out of the fireplace, stumbling into the pub. She caught him before he could fall and immediately pulled him to the back, where the entrance to Diagon Alley was.

"You ready, sweetie? There will be a lot of people in the Alley." Lily said as she vanished the soot on their clothing.

They were both wearing simple robes, his black and hers a dark green, trying not to draw too much attention to themselves.

She was sure everyone was going to be focused on them anyway, but she hoped to evade some of the chaos. The main reason she chose this day in particular, most people will be at Platform nine and three-quarters right now, dropping off their kids, or watching the annual Hogwarts Express departure. The Alley would hopefully be deserted, or at least not as busy.

Harry nodded back, "I'm ready, but what all are we going to be doing? Is it just a stop at Ollivander's?"

She thought about for a moment and shook her head, "Ollivander's first, because that could potentially take the longest, then we head for Gringotts, the wizarding bank, and maybe something else, if it catches my eye."

Seeing him nod she went ahead and tapped her wand to the bricks, opening the path to Diagon Alley. A hole appeared on between the bricks and expanded large enough for a half-giant to walk through.

Harry was instantly entranced at the sheer amount of magic he could already see – already _feel_. Displays were animated and advertised themselves. He saw signs floating and bobbing place, broomsticks floating inside one of the shop windows, the sound of hooting caught his ears and he saw a shop full of owls, with windows on the top for them to fly in and out, carrying letters and packages. He'd seen an owlery before, the Potter Castle had it's own, but this was _amazing_! His eyes caught a bookstore with an untapped Library and a Potion store, stocked full of ingredients. Lily latched onto his shoulder and steered him away as he started to drool.

Suddenly the Alley went quiet, both customer and shop-keeper stopped their business as the Potters made their way toward Ollivander's shop. Whispers began, quietly, as they passed. He only managed to catch a few, as he tried not to return their stares.

"Is that-"

"Could it be-"

"He's got the scar-"

"That's Lily!"

The whispers were cut off by the sound of the bell on Ollivander's door, and they went inside quickly.

Lily huffed for a moment and patted Harry on the shoulder, "Well, that wasn't so bad now was it?" They were lucky no one moved in front of them, she knew how over-bearing Wizards could be sometimes. If they got stopped, they'd never escape.

Harry noticed the shop was significantly larger on the inside, the wonders of magic. He saw shelves full of small wand boxes, towering high up to the raised ceiling. There must've been thousands just in this one room alone. It made him curious on how he actually made the wands. Does Ollivander take requests, and these are all waiting for pick-up, or does he just randomly make the wands, and people come to pick one they like?

He had read a bit about wands, and wand making, during his studies, it seemed redundant to make all of these wands if they were never to be used. There must be thousands of Galleons worth of wand cores in here.

"Ahhh," A voice came from the back as a tall old man entered, he smiled widely at the pair, "I must admit, you are one of the few families that truly caught me off-guard. I wasn't expecting the Potters to be by for another two years. What can I do for you Lady Potter?"

Lily pat Harry on the shoulder once more, "We're here to get my son Harry a wand,"

He scanned Harry for a moment and nodded, producing a tape measure out of nowhere he charmed it to rapidly go through measurements.

"Wand arm?" He asked as he raised the boy's arms out.

"Ambidextrous, sir."

"Ah! Even better!" He finished his measurements and flew off to the shelves coming back with enough boxes for a small army. He plopped them on the counter, and started pulling them out, and shoving them in his hands.

"Try this one! Maple and Phoeni – No, that's no good." He interrupted himself just to rip the wand out of Harry's hand and threw it back into the box.

"Ebony and unicorn hair, eight inches, give it a wave." He nodded to Harry.

Feeling silly, he waved it around, and a tower of boxes toward the back of the shop collapsed and spilled out onto the floor.

Ollivander didn't seem to notice, and instead just took the wand back, muttering excitedly.

"Just as difficult as your Mother was I see! No matter, Mister Potter, we'll have this sorted." He said as he marched off for another stack of wands with determination.

The hour passed quickly as Ollivander flew threw boxes in a whirlwind, passing wands to Harry and taking them back just as fast. He must've gone through hundreds of wands before Ollivander eventually slowed down.

Harry looked at his Mother for help, only to find her giggling at him. He rolled his eyes and looked back at Mister Ollivander. The old man was looking grave as he pulled out one final box.

"I'll be honest with you Mister Potter, this is the last wand that could potentially work for you, but I pray it doesn't." He said ominously as he handed the wand, box and all, over to Harry.

The box didn't even touch his fingertips before Ollivander jerked away, as if struck, "No, no, no, that one's no good either." Despite his trouble, the old wizard had a wide smile on his face, as if horribly amused by the whole situation.

"Well Mister Potter, this is both a blessing and a curse. The bad news is, that you won't walk out of my shop with a wand right now, but the good news is, I'm willing to personally make a wand that will fit you perfectly, it will just take a bit of preparation and a few hours' work." He said as he pulled out his own wand and gave it a wave.

Unlike with Harry's horrid attempts, this wave cast a cleaning spell, and all of the wands flew back into their boxes and sorted themselves back onto the shelves. Cleaning the large mess he had made of his own shop.

Harry nodded in agreement and watched as Ollivander pulled a large black box from underneath the counter and opened it up, he gestured Harry over and the boy looked in to see dozens of small blocks of wood.

"Now go on," He gestured to the blocks, "Give them a try, get a feel for them, whichever feels best, you point out, and that'll be your wood."

Harry did as he was told and picked the blocks of wood up one at a time, testing their weight, texture, and feeling their magic.

"Can I have one made as well, Ollivander? I've had the same one since I first came here, and I think it might be good for a change."

He nodded back at her, "Go ahead. Yours was a Willow, if I remember correctly, right? Hmm, I think you might be right, Willow is good for learning but I think you're past that stage now."

Harry settled on a block, feeling a sort of 'pull' to his magic from a reddish brown wood, and handed the block to Ollivander, the man studied it for a moment and nodded, satisfied. "Cedar! I wonderful choice Mister Potter! One, I dare say, I should've expected. Potters are known for an extreme sense of family loyalty, and the Cedar is perfect for just that. Cedar chooses a wizard of remarkable strength of character and an unbreakable loyalty. My father always said, 'you will never fool the cedar carrier,' and I'd take it a step further and say, I've never met an owner of a Cedar wand that I would care to cross, especially if harm is done to those close to the wizard. The Cedar wand follows the Wizard it belongs to, so if you do not trust them to wield your wand, they won't be able to. But someone like your Mother, for example, would likely find the wand to be a close match to them as well." He said with a big smile, happy with the choice of wood.

Harry stared back at him for a while, surprised that wand making would have that much depth. He would have to read more about wandlore later. He nodded back at Ollivander and gave a smile, "That does sound like me, it's amazing you pulled that much just from some wood. "

"That is where the magic is, Mister Potter! Now, you next my Lady, go on ahead."

He moved out of the way and watched as his Mum went through the same steps, getting a feel for each wood, finally settling on a light-tan colored wood.

"Ah! Another wonderful choice, Rowan! A fitting choice indeed, Lady Potter! Rowan has a strong affinity for Charmwork, especially defensive charms. Also known as a 'Safe wand' because there has never been a recorded Dark Wizard using a Rowan wand. Nor have any of the Wizards I've sold a Rowan to, turned to the Dark Arts. While it is a primarily defensive wand, I've seen them win dueling tournaments! In fact, I believe our very own Filius Flitwick used a Rowan in one of his famous matches. A perfect match!"

"Professor Flitwick, used a Rowan? I never guessed." She said, as she thought back to her Charms Master.

He left the two cubes out, and stashed his box under the counter once more. "Now! We need wand cores! If there is no wand in here that suits you, it is the core that is the problem, not the wood or length. I have one of every possible combination of wood and the three main cores on my shelves, so clearly you need something different! Follow me please!" He gestured for them to follow and walked off toward the back of his shop, and opened the door there. He went inside and ushered them in.

They took a look around, seeing the room was much more open than the front, a shelf full of potion supplies just above a row of black jars lining a counter. There also seemed to be various carving tools, and magical instruments that neither were familiar with.

"All right, same thing as before, but with these black jars. Each one has a different type wand core, some are rare and exotic so the bottles are opaque to prevent bias. Go on then, Harry first." He gave Harry a light push forward.

Harry went over and started inspecting the jars, some were much heavier than others, some felt empty, and some he could feel something almost like a liquid inside. Eventually, he settled toward the middle, on a heavier jar and handed it to Ollivander. The man tapped the cap of the jar with his wand and it turned green.

"Good, now put it back on the counter, and Lady Potter will make her choice. Don't be afraid to choose the same jar, if it calls to you my Lady, you are family so it wouldn't be too surprising."

Lily went and made her own choice, opting for a different jar.

Ollivander tapped her cap and turned it red, then tapped the glass on either bottle and revealed the contents.

The green jar was filled to the brim with light ivory flakes, that seemed to hiss as they rubbed against each other.

The red jar had a seemed to be filled with golden hairs, coiled up like a spool.

Ollivander looked genuinely intrigued about the choices, and more than a little surprised. "Curious... Yes, very curious."

"Is there something wrong Mister Ollivander?"

Ollivander shook his head quickly, "No, not at all, just not what I expected. Truly unpredictable. Lady Potter's I should have guessed, you're looking at the tail hairs of a Griffin. I was not expecting this, however, because they are generally used for attack-based wands, an odd combination for a Rowan. But you're a Potter, I'm sure it will work perfectly." He waved off her concerns. There was a reason a Griffin was on the Potter Family Crest after all.

"Mister Potter, however, is exceptionally curious, he chose the shavings from the horn of a Horned Serpent."

Both Potters let out a gasp, as they widened their eyes in shock. A Horned Serpent was an XXXXX level threat, also known as a 'Wizard Killer' by the DRCMC, and one of the rarest creatures in the world. The most dangerous known creature underwater.

"How exactly did you get your hands on these Ollivander?" Lily asked as she bent down to look at the shavings.

Ollivander rolled his eyes, "You misjudge just how long my family has been in this business, Lady Potter. We are probably just as old as the Potters are. We have simply been satisfied with lives of wand-making."

He let that sink in for a while before he clapped his hands, "Alright! Well that's settled, now all there is left to do is carve the wands and prepare the cores, I'll have to do something unique with these special cores so you won't get to see that bit. Family Magic, I'm afraid. Any specific designs you'd like? Color is optional too, the polish can change it."

Lily spoke-up first, "Before you actually make the wands, is there anything we need to do to get the Trace removed, for Harry?"

Ollivander raised an eyebrow at the question, "Well, he needs to be an adult for one." He said a bit snarky.

Lily rolled her eyes this time, and pulled out a letter from the Ministry, passing it to Ollivander to read.

They both watched, slightly amused as Ollivander's face went through a full myriad of emotions, settling finally on an amazed look. "Yeah, that'd do it," He said as he handed back the letter and took another appraising look at Harry, "That explains a lot actually. I won't tell a soul about it until you go public, you have my word. As for the Trace, I'll just take the Trace out myself, save you the trouble of getting to the Ministry to do it."

They went through the various ideas for their wands, and left the store once they were satisfied Ollivander had understood.

* * *

Miraculously, there wasn't a large crowd of people waiting to ambush them as they left. They were in Ollivander's for quite a while, so it appeared the majority had left. They still felt the gaze of some curious on-lookers as they made their way to Gringotts.

The large bank towered over the small shops of Diagon Alley, its white marble providing a stark contrast to the dull pallet of the rest of the Alley. They entered quickly, into a large elegant chamber, filled with ornaments of gold and the walls made of a variety of stone.

Harry knew it was a marketing strategy, an attempt to impress new clients, so that they would be drawn in. He admitted to himself, it was working.

He saw fierce looking goblins each wearing a sparkling set of golden armor, and brandishing axes, set up on either side of every door. The guards sneered and growled at and wizard that got too close, sending some weaker willed wizards into a nervous sweat. Harry simply smirked and gave a slight nod in response. If he could tell, he'd say that he saw at least two of the guards twist their glares into a smile.

They approached the counter confidently, Lily had done this a thousand times before and ignored the intimidation tactics, refusing to show any weakness. Harry took after her lead, and didn't even blink at the sneers he was receiving from the proud race of warriors.

Lily had used her own memories as a very effective teaching aide, and he watched as both her and James dealt with the Goblins masterfully. If you presented yourself as someone calm and confident, they would consider you 'worth' doing business with. Improving your future dealings with them a significant amount.

She schooled him in as much Goblin culture as she could, and taught him perfect Gobbledegook as well as a few other languages. He took to them well, even from a young age, and had no trouble switching between them. She assumed it was his Incubus nature helping him, just in case he found a mate that spoke a different language.

She also taught him wizarding politics, and ensured he knew how to conduct himself as the Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble House. She was Lady Potter at the moment, but it would be much better if he claimed his Lordship sooner, rather than later. The Wizarding World respected power, and while she had made quite a name for herself, he was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' and could use that to his advantage.

So, she was going to let him handle this little venture to Gringotts, and only step in when he looked like he needed it.

The Duo approached the counter and Harry took the lead, _"Greetings, Master Teller,"_ He growled out in the Goblin's language.

The teller, was startled by the sound of the young boy speaking Gobbledegook, and stared down at them, "Well-met, young wizard, what can I do for you?" He said surprisingly politely, in English.

Harry nodded back at the Goblin, "We are here to speak to the Potter Vault Keeper, Gornuk,"

The teller's eyes widened as Lily flashed her House Ring, and he quickly hopped off the counter, "Follow me," He led them through one of the many side doors of the Gringotts main hall.

He led them down a long corridor, and stopped at a large set of silver doors. A golden plate was shining in the light just above the door, it read,

'THE MOST ANCIENT AND MOST NOBLE HOUSE OF POTTER'

With the family motto, _natus vincere,_ born to conquer, under it.

"Go on in, Gornuk has been expecting you," The teller opened the doors for them, and left as they passed through.

Harry and Lily passed through the doors, to see an old goblin sitting behind a desk scribbling away at a piece of parchment.

He glanced up and gave a wide smile as he saw Lily approach.

Or maybe a sneer? It was hard to tell with goblins.

He put down his quill and gestured for the seats in front of his desk, "Lady Potter! It has been too long."

"It is good to see you again Gronuk, have my accounts been well?" She replied as she sat down. Gronuk was an Elder Account Manager, and one of the most respected amoung the British Branch of Gringotts. The Potters were one of the oldest of the Ancient Houses, and hired only the best to manage them. Goblins were greedy by nature, and often dueled for the honor to manage the wealthier accounts. Gronuk had defended his position for decades, and that made him ever more loyal to the House of Potter.

"They've been better than ever. Your investments in the various chain stores have been flourishing, and the accounts grow every day. That Nimbus company was an especially good choice, my Lady. Their new broom has blown up the market recently, and it has been generous to your coffers." He said with a light laugh. He managed the accounts while she was in hiding, and every Account Manager got a small percentage of the profits, so he ensured the money was constantly pouring in. "What can I do for you today? I assume young Mister Potter is the reason for your visit?" He said as he examined the Potter heir.

Harry took over, knowing his Mother wanted him to take the lead, "That's right sir, I'm here to take the Inheritance Ritual."

The goblin nodded and wrote something down on a large book to the side of his desk. A few moments later another goblin entered from the main doors, carrying a large roll of parchment and an ornate dagger. The goblin passed the items to the Manager, and left without a word.

Gronuk rolled the parchment off the edge of the desk, letting it unfurl itself down the side, and handed the knife to Harry.

"It's quite simple, the magic is all in the parchment, just prick your finger and let a few drops of blood fall to the parchment."

Harry did as he was told, and watched as the blood seemed to spread out, forming words along the parchment. The list was larger than he expected, and he understood why the roll was so long now.

The goblin lifted the sheet, and began to read through the various items listed. His eyebrows raised as he got lower, and he let out a bark of laughter as he finished.

"Well, that's a bit unexpected. Guess you really are 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' after all." He passed the sheet over to Harry.

Both Potters went through the list and quickly saw what had surprised the goblin.

Inherited Titles,

Heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter.

Heir apparent of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Peverell.

Heir designated of the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Black.

The Peverell inheritance shocked them, but it was further down that they truly were surprised.

Inherited Properties,

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and all associated lands.

Harry's brain shut down for a moment, and Lily's eyes nearly popped out of her head as they read. There was a long list of other properties, but other than a few store lines he now owned, nothing really stood out quite like the first.

The goblin laughed at their faces, and begun to speculate. "Now, the reason I said he truly was 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' was because of how this came to be. Gringotts was informed that the only way one could inherit Hogwarts, was if they were the Heir Apparent of the Four Founders, the problem with this, was that Salazar Slytherin declared that his Heir would be decided by The Right of Conquest."

Lily blinked at that, "Right of Conquest? Isn't that for killing Magical Creatures?"

Gronuk nodded, "Indeed, the Right of Conquest states that if a wizard kills a creature in combat alone, he has claim to the creature's corpse. Salazar took this a step further, and included it in his House, should any Heir Apparent to Slytherin die by another wizard's hands, than that wizard becomes the new Heir." He said seriously, "And there is only one wizard that has been claiming to be the Heir."

Lily's eyes widened again, "Voldemort." She whispered. Harry had killed Voldemort, and won the Right of Conquest.

The goblin laughed again, "Well, I must congratulate you, young Lord, you now own one of the finest magical institutes in the world." He said, all too pleased with himself. The more his client earned, the more he himself earned, so this news was wonderous.

"I assume you wish to claim the Lordships?" Gornuk asked.

Harry absent-mindedly nodded, his thoughts were racing. He owned Hogwarts? And was Heir to all Four Founders? That was absurd.

"You are already emancipated, and legally an adult, due to your Incubus heritage. The Ministry claims that any old enough to marry is old enough to be an adult. This means that any Marriage Bonds you make, automatically emancipate your Mate as well."

"To claim the Rings, all you need to do is recite the Lordship Oath, the only one you can't claim right now is the Black Lordship, because Sirius Black is the current Lord Black."

Harry nodded and raised his hand, quickly reciting the Oath, and claiming the Head of House Ring for the Potter Family. The ring was a beautiful gold, trimmed in a dark black. The Potter Crest was displayed on the sides. A bright Ruby was shining in the light, displayed proudly in the center of the ring.

The goblin watched, cackling with glee, as Harry spent the next ten minutes reciting the Oath over, and over again, to claim the remaining Lordships. Potter, Peverelle, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Slytherin, and finally the Heir Ring for Black. They all appeared on his right ring finger, and Harry felt he could make them appear at will. He settled on the Potter Ring, the only one that mattered at the moment.

After he finished the goblin cleared his throat and addressed them once more. "I think it'd be best if we kept the Founder Rings a secret for as long as possible, my Lord. Their treasury, combined with the Potter fortune, accounts for about one-fourth of the gold in Gringotts. You are likely the most wealthy man in the world." He said seriously as he pulled out a small piece of parchment, "If you were to remove that much gold, you would single-handedly crash the economy, so there will be some restrictions on how much gold you can withdraw."

That was a lot of money.

He passed them a note that showed the numbers for all of their vaults and holdings. "We'll need to address your various accounts sometime in the future. Soon." The goblin advised. "Any vaults you need to take a look at today?"

Lily nodded, "We need to withdraw some money and take a look around the Potter Main Vault."

"I'd like to take a look at the Slytherin vault as well," Harry spoke up, "I'm a Parselmouth, so I'm hoping there would be some helpful books there."

The goblin nodded and ushered them out of the room, leading to the depths. "Indeed there could be, my Lord. But most of the Founders hid their physical effects elsewhere. You may have to do some searching to find some of the missing items. Perhaps hidden in Hogwarts? It is one of the most magically enchanted buildings ever created, there are bound to be hidden rooms there."

They hopped on the trolley, and Gronuk guided them down to the lowest levels of the bank. The tunnels stretched for miles under the city of London, connecting thousands of vaults through a complex, winding, maze-like structure. The only way to get down safely, was by a magic cart, fueled by goblin magic. The passages flew by faster than you could see on an exhilarating ride, not unlike a muggle roller-coaster.

The ride served as a hidden defense of its own. For one, it could only be accessed by the goblins, so wizards could never control where they went without a goblin to guide them. Secondly, the speed of the ride disoriented the wizard, preventing them from learning the locations of the vaults, or mapping out the tunnels.

The path itself was littered with traps and security measures, the most well-known being the Thief's Downfall, that would wash away any enchantments and derail carts that had them. The entire tunnel was covered in ancient goblin wards, to prevent trespassers or thieves, often burning or crushing any transgressors to death.

Finally, the vaults themselves had their own security wards, and each level down the security increased. Dragons, Sphinxes, Trolls, and Giants, could all be found guarding the richest and highest security vaults.

It was no surprise that Gringotts boasted being the most well-defended banks in existence. It was true, and they have never had an item stolen from under the goblin's watchful eye.

Even the famous Dark Lords steered clear of such dangers, despite the untold riches and ancient knowledge hidden inside some of the oldest vaults. Neither Voldemort nor Grindelwald would risk an attempt to steal from Gringotts, knowing they would sustain far too many losses to succeed.

The trolley started their decent, and immediately set off with a vicious speed. Lily clung to Harry like a lifeline, as they both felt the rush of adrenaline. Both Potters failed to contain their laughter as the cart ducked and swerved through the tunnels.

Gronuk, impressively, maintained a straight face throughout the decent, masterfully using the control levers to switch tracks, and guide the cart to the Potter Vault.

"Here we are," He grunted, as the cart leveled out, and slid to a stop on one of the lowest levels.

They climbed out of the cart on shaky knees, and saw a massive golden door at the end of a large tunnel.

Lying in the center of the tunnel, in a wide open space, was a large beautiful Dragon. Its scales were a glistening silver, with a creamy-white coloured underbelly. Its wings were massive, and furled up beside it, as it slept directly in the path to their Vault. Its head was large and almost snake-like, with a long thin neck.

They saw it sniff the air for a moment, and slowly open its glittering pearlescent eyes. It turned its head to look at them with a growl, until it recognized the Potter Family Magic.

Letting out a small whine, it got to its feet and trotted over to them. Harry watched with fascination as the large dragon leaned down to sniff him, and he reached out to touch its snout. He knew he should be afraid of such a powerful creature, but he simply knew that this beast would never hurt him.

Lily smiled widely beside him and reached out to hug the massive creature around the neck, "I missed you Celeste."

"Latin for Heavenly," Harry said immediately as he admired the Dragon's beautiful eyes. "It's fitting. Honestly, I expected a Griffin to be guarding the Potter Vault."

The goblin snorted behind him, "While that would fit the Potters, a Griffin would never allow itself to be taken down this deep. They despise tight places, and a cavern would be suffocating to them. Originally, the Potters protected their Vaults with a pack of Lions. Until they hatched this beauty of course. She's been guarding the Vault ever since the founding of Gringotts in fact."

Harry widened his eyes and looked back at the Dragon. "A Dragon can live that long?"

Lily smiled at her son's amazement, he loved all types of Magical Creatures. "Dragons don't age. At least, not in the same way we do. No one really knows if it's possible for a Dragon to die of age, its never been recorded at least."

Harry ran his hands along Celeste's scales, admiring how smooth they felt. "I thought Gringotts chained their Security Dragons?" He sent a questioning look toward Gronuk.

Gronuk snorted again and shook his head, "That's just rubbish wizards spout without having seen any of our Dragons. Do you honestly think we could keep several Dragons contained if we chained them up? Not to mention how barbaric that is, Goblins are warriors but not heartless. The Dragons we keep here are raised to guard Vaults, and unless they sense a threat, they stay inside their dens." He explained.

Harry pondered that for a moment, "Do you ever let them out? Surely they would get an itch to fly sometimes?"

Gronuk shook his head again, "Not really, Dragons are nesting creatures by nature and only leave the nest to hunt. We bring them enough food daily, so they have no real reason to leave. They like making their dens inside caves, makes them feel safe. There is a reason you read about a sleeping Dragon inside a cave in every Fairy Tale you know."

"What do you feed them?" Lily asked.

"Mundane animals, mostly. Sheep for Celeste. Beef is popular too." He grunted, "Celeste is picky though. Won't let anyone other than myself feed her. Any other goblin gets a fireblast for getting too close."

"Alright, you go on to your Vault, I'll wait at the cart until you finish."

The Potters nodded and headed off.

They made their way through the tunnel, Celeste lazily trotting behind them, and made it to the Main Vault. Gronuk went back to the cart to wait, knowing the Dragon wouldn't take too kindly to him getting near the Vault.

The came upon the golden door, and Harry took a moment to admire it. A larger, more intricate version of The Potter Crest was carved into the doors. A keyhole was in the center, shaped to fit a ring.

"It only opens for the Head of House Rings, either yours or mine. Even the other Potters, if there were any left, wouldn't have access to this Vault." Lily said, as she pushed Harry forward.

He slotted his Ring into the hole, and the Vault doors groaned as they opened wide. They entered quickly, as Celeste lied down to watch through the opening.

The first thing Harry noticed was the gold. Galleons were stacked in neat piles, and disorderly mountains, running along either side of the room.

For the first time that day, Harry realized just how _truly rich_ he was. There were quite literally _millions_ of golden coins, and the large vault seemed to stretch on forever.

He was gobsmacked at the sheer amount of space the gold was taking up, he couldn't even see the majority of the walls on the side, due to the piles of coins.

"Bloody hell," He let slip before he could stop himself.

Lily smacked him upside the head, "language young man."

He muttered about being an adult as his eyes darted about the chamber.

The second thing he noticed, was a lack of much else. Call him childish, but he expected more variety within the piles, golden swords, chests of treasure, or precious gemstones, stuck throughout the glittering mounds.

Instead, he found none of that here, and was quite disappointed. While it would be fun to spend hours scouring through the piles of forgotten relics, he supposed it wouldn't be very efficient.

Lily pulled him to a side path, leading to a very different room.

He could only describe it as an armoury. Along the walls were mannequins dressed in different sets of clothing, everything from wizarding robes, to shining plates of armour. He even saw a set of ancient-looking Quidditch gear, with a broken broom in a display case below. Each mannequin had a nameplate attached, and a wand on display above their heads. Each one, a Potter.

On the far wall, a large tapestry was laid out, displaying a massive family tree, they scanned through the names listed there. Eventually, about halfway up they saw something that made them gasp.

Iolanthe Potter nee _Peverell_ , married to Hardwin Potter.

Moving on from yet another stunning realization, they passed through a small archway, separating two rooms.

This one was set-up like a Jewlrey store, large glass cases displayed priceless amulets and beautiful rings, resting on expensive red-velvet. Harry took his time as he browsed the cases, burning every gemstone, engraving, and crest into his mind. He knew he would be back often, but still was determined to remember each piece. Some were dazzling jewelry, intended for balls or dinners amoungst Nobles. Others were clearly labeled, Wedding bands, Engagement rings, or beautiful gifts, given by other Noble Houses. He felt strong magic from a few of the more intricately carved pieces, and vowed to research them as best he could.

They would make wonderful gifts to his Mates, if they had protection charms on them.

Lily pulled him off once more, coming to the final room.

This one was more open, a huge circular room, at least the size of a Quidditch Pitch. Magic was on display everywhere he looked, brooms flying around on their own, zipping around the open air as they chased each other. Toy Griffins and Hippogriffs were charmed to be animated, flying between the floating chandeliers that came down from the high ceiling. Rows of large tables filled the floor, with enchanted items and plaques to describe them.

Portraits and pictures lined the walls, displaying some of the Potter's proudest moments. The pictures showed images of wizards showing off trophies proudly, or standing next to the body of a slain monster. He even saw a few wedding pictures displayed.

"Here we are!" Lily said as she pulled him along, searching through the tables. "I wanted to nick a few things from this room."

She started with a standard Mokeskin pouch, handing it to Harry. The charms placed upon it making it near-weightless, and almost bottomless.

Harry browsed through the tables looking at the exotic items with no small amount of awe. He stopped at a pair black gauntlets, according to the plaque, it was the wand holster of a family Dueler. Curious, he picked one up and slipped it onto his right arm, it was black leather, with cloth stitched for the pair of fingerless gloves. He noticed the bottom had a set of runes engraved around a long slot. According to the plaque, it would shrink the user's wand at will, and hide it within the gauntlet to protect it from harm. He read a bit more about it and glanced back at the gauntlet. He willed it to change shape, and sure enough, the fingers of the cloth glove split themselves open and receded into the wrist. He willed it further, and the thick leather shrank until it looked like a completely normal wrist-band.

Well that's sick.

He put the other one on and spent the next few minutes rapidly going through the various forms the holster could take. It showed an extremely impressive runic work, to enchant an item so smoothly. He glanced over at his Mum, still sorting through some of the stuff, "Can I keep this?" He called out.

She barely even looked at him and rolled her eyes, "You're Lord Potter now remember? All of this stuff is yours."

He nodded at that, maybe he'd try to recreate them and return them when he finished. Either way, it would come in handy for Dueling.

Lily had made her way over to a section filled with large tomes. Small shelves were scattered about, filled with books of rare magic. Harry caught up with her as she pulled out a particularly bulky volume, _'Ancient Runes, a Million Uses,'_ By Henry Potter. She tapped it triumphantly and presented it to Harry.

"James used this to create special two-way mirrors that would let people speak and see each other, no matter the distance. You seem to love Runes so I figured you would want this."

Harry took the book from her and flipped through a few of the pages, he smiled and snapped it shut, placing it into his new Magic Pouch. He pulled Lily into his chest and gave her a big kiss, "You're amazing, you know that?"

She giggled against him, and gave him a big hug in return.

"Hmm," Harry looked around the room once more, "You know, it's not fair if I'm the one who gets all of the presents. Let's go find you some stuff." He grabbed her hand in his and pulled her along the rows.

Lily locked her fingers around his and they strolled through the aisles, pointing out cool or cute objects as they went by. An animated cat statue that 'Cleaned' itself, she nicked it for her old Professor. A birdbath that looked like an old wizard pouring a vial into a cauldron, with water charmed green. A garden gnome, that would come alive and fight off any snakes that came near.

They saw their fair share of dangerous things as well. A set of self-sharpening silver daggers, charmed to have any liquid slide straight off. A pair of Dragon-hide boots that would let you hop on air, up to a maximum of forty feet. A black staff capped in silver, covered in an abundance of runes, allowing it to change into any weapon imaginable.

They stopped at an ornate pair of earrings, a shining platinum shaped like a diamond, and trimmed in gold. "Well that sounds useful," Lily commented as she read the plaque, "It says the wearer can understand any language,"

Harry quirked an eyebrow. _Any_ language? "Why don't you try them on?" He suggested.

She complied and put them on her ears, and turned back to Harry.

 _"Can you understand me?"_ He hissed.

She rolled her eyes, "Of course I can you're speaking English!"

He smiled widely, _"No I'm not, I'm speaking Parseltongue, it just sounds like English at first."_

She took a minute to process his words, and realized he was, in fact hissing at her, and she just heard it as English. She laughed happily and pulled him into another big hug. "That's so awesome! Does that mean I can understand snakes too? Man, these are probably worth a fortune."

Harry snickered and hugged his mother back, "I think most of this room is worth a fortune Mum."

They separated again and started making their way back to the Treasury, happy with their items.

Re-entering the main Vault, Harry decided to make use of his pouch. Mokeskins were known as the best type of purse because they couldn't be opened by anyone other than the Owner or someone keyed in. In this case, anyone with Potter magic in them, so only Harry and Lily. Feeling safe with the pouch, he withdrew a generous sum of ten thousand Galleons. It may seem excessive, but he was a Lord, and this way, he wouldn't have to withdraw any more money for some time.

They finished up their business and headed back to the cart, meeting an amused Gronuk reading _The_ _Daily Prophet_.

They sped down further, finally arriving at the Slytherin Vault, defended by the statue of a Basilisk. Harry had to use Parseltongue, just to gain access to the door.

Slytherin's Vault was far less interesting, clearly, he didn't have the appreciation for aesthetics as the Potters did.

It had a simple dungeon feel to it, lit with green torches, and statues of snakes lining the walls. The main room was actually full of artifacts, rather than gold, and Harry found a large bookshelf, off on one side.

Lily pulled a book off the shelf and frowned, "I can't read any of these,"

Harry took a look over her shoulder and smiled widely, "It's in Parseltongue," He said instinctively. "I guess that means your earrings won't work on books."

Harry found the few that dealt with Parseltongue itself, and loaded them into his bag. He grabbed Lily a book on charms, planning to translate it for her, and they headed back out.

They decided not to touch some of the other stuff in the room, as most of it was dodgy at best.

"Finished already?" Gronuk asked.

The Potters nodded and he gestured to the cart, "Hop in, something urgent came up, involving a Hufflepuff artifact, we need to head back up."

They flew back up the tracks, nearly twice as fast, holding on for dear life.

In short time, they were back inside Gronuk's office and told to wait while he went to investigate.

A few minutes later he came back in cursing up a storm in Gobbledegook, ignoring the two Potters until he calmed down. He looked at them and sighed, "Forgive me, we found something truly awful in one of our trusted Vaults. A Horcrux, and a powerful one," Lily and Harry glanced at each other, "The director ordered it purified, and returned to its rightful owner." As if on cue, another goblin came in carrying a small golden cup, with a badger engraved on either side.

"Hufflepuff's Cup. The director caught word of your inheritance and was ordered by the King to assist you as best we could. So the director did a magical search of every Vault, looking for some of the Magical Artifacts known to be owned by the Four Founders, and we found this inside Bellatrix Lestrange's Vault, _tainted_ with the darkest of magics. It's yours by birthright, so take it." He said as the goblin presented Harry with the cup.

Harry took the cup happily, and spent a minute looking at it, alongside his Mother. It didn't seem that special, besides the intricate engravings, but both Potters could feel the magic coming off of it. They'd have to figure out exactly what it did, later.

Their meeting continued, with Lily taking over the talks, briefly covering some investments she wanted to adjust. She decided to buy up shares in a new upstart broomstick company called the 'Firebolt' she had a good feeling about them. At this point the Potters had gained a small monopoly on the broomstick industry. The Cleansweeps, a sturdier, more controllable broom designed for Beaters and Keepers. The Nimbus, designed for fast movement, good for Chasers and Seekers. The Firebolt, boasting the creation of the fastest broom in production. It hadn't hit the markets yet, but it was looking fruitful.

The only 'rivals' left were the Comet Trading Company and the Thunderbolt, both were considered some of the more dangerous brooms, due to their focus on performance over safety.

They finished up their dealings and prepared to head back into the Alley.

Gronuk left them with a few parting words, "You know, the clans are going to be coming after my head once they hear the Lordships you now own."

Harry let out a laugh in response, "Then let your blade bathe in the blood of our enemies, Master Gronuk."

They didn't wait to hear his response, and left the chamber. Time was money, and they had taken enough of Gronuk's.

* * *

They headed back into the streets, once again drawing the full attention of the crowd instantly.

They browsed through the windows of the stores and stopped at Nimbus Racing Brooms.

Lily peered through the windows with a thoughtful look and pulled Harry inside, "You know, I never did give you that Birthday Party you usually have, because of your Maturity hitting. How about we get a pair of brooms? I'll teach you to fly."

No other words were necessary, because as soon as she finished, Harry was the one pulling _her_ into the store. He had _dreamed_ of flying on his own broom, and to get the chance before Hogwarts was something he would take.

A few minutes later and they left the shop with a pair of Nimbus 2000s safely hidden inside Harry's pouch. Lily did own the company, so they didn't 'buy' the brooms exactly. The owner had all but shoved the brooms into their hands once she realized that her Boss, and _Harry Potter_ were looking for a set to ride.

Lily wasn't done yet, and had one more thing she wanted to get him. She dragged him off to Eeylops Owl Emporium.

Harry found himself drawn to a brilliant snowy white owl, the manager had warned him of being bitten but he wasn't worried. This was his owl, and he knew it. He felt the magic connect him to his new pet, and bought a full owl kit. Complete with a cage, nuts, and a year-supply of Owl Treats. He knew his Owl was going to be running letters a lot if his fans continued their daily deliveries, so he was going to ensure she got paid for her efforts.

Naturally, he couldn't stuff his newly named Hedwig inside his bag, so he called for Trixie to pop her back to his room while he finished his shopping.

They started their way back to Ollivanders, giddy to see their new wands, when suddenly a voice called out to them,

"Lily?"

The voice sounded familiar and she spun around to see her favorite Professor staring back at her, "Minnie!" She nearly shouted as she pulled her teacher into a hug.

"Oh, goodness!" Minerva McGonagall's voice quavered, "I missed you, dear, it has been far too long."

"It has Professor," She nodded as she separated, and reached her arm around Harry, pulling him forward, "This is my son, Harry Potter, maybe you've heard of him?" She said with a slightly teasing tone.

McGonagall let out a slight laugh, "Yes, I was there when you gave birth remember? But still he has grown into a fine man, tall for his age, isn't he? He's just as tall as a first-year." She knew why, having been there at his birth, but it still surprised her to see him grow up so quickly.

"Yep! He's going to be quite the eye-catcher when he finally enters Hogwarts." Lily bragged as she kissed his head.

Harry held out his hand to shake, but when she offered her own he knelt down and kissed her ring, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Minnie. Mum has told me just about everything about you, and shown me a few of your Transfiguration classes to help me learn. You are a very good teacher." He complimented.

McGonagall gave a small smile, "A gentlemen as well, I see. An eye-catcher, indeed. Well, thank you young man. As you know, my name is Minerva McGonagall and I will likely be your Transfiguration Professor, whenever you enter Hogwarts."

"So why are you here Professor? I figured you would be at Hogwarts right now, preparing your classes."

She nodded, "Yes, I needed to do a little last-minute shopping, the train still has about six hours until they reach Hogwarts."

"We were about to run and pick up our new wands from Ollivander, would you care to join us? We had ours custom made!" She said bubbling with excitement.

Minerva was intrigued, she knew Ollivander wouldn't make custom wands for just anybody. In fact, she had heard he had turned down offers for hundreds of Galleons to make wands. Sticking to his 'The Wand chooses the Wizard' philosophy, and only custom-making wands for those he feels indebted to.

She easily agreed and the trio made their way to the small shop. Discussing their little shopping trip.

"If you get good on that broom, Harry, there will be a few open slots on the Gryffindor Quidditch Team during your first year. Our Seeker graduates after the next year, leaving the slot open for you to potentially get. It'll be hard, as they usually don't accept first-years to the Quidditch team, and they've never allowed a Seeker before, but you're already familiar with doing the impossible aren't you?" Minerva commented, already deciding for herself that he was to be one of her lions.

Harry took the bait easily, and was already dedicating some time during the weekends to practice.

They made their way into the shop and were greeted by a nearly skipping Ollivander brandishing two carved dark wooden boxes. The names 'Lily' and 'Harry' were painted on the top in black lettering. He welcomed them in and handed them each their box, ushering them to open it.

"Some of my finest work, this. Go on, open them, open!"

Harry went first, opening his box to reveal a long fifteen-inch wand. It was a fine Ivory color, with a black snake shaped grip. The snake coiled around the wand, forming finger grooves for a solid grip, and its head hooked off of the base, shaped like a Horned Serpent. He gently lifted the wand out of the box to examine it, and felt it resonate with his magic, a low musical note resounded as it bonded to him. Within the note Lily and Harry both heard a soft voice, _"Masssster,"_ It hissed quietly.

They gasped as they heard the voice and sparks shot out of the tip, signifying the wand had chosen its wizard.

Ollivander clapped, "Good show! Brilliantly done Mister Potter."

"It's perfect. Thank you, Mister Ollivander."

Ollivander nodded again, "Indeed, indeed! It _is_ perfect, perfect for you. Fifteen inches. Cedar and Serpent's Horn. Very solid. Sensitive to Parseltongue, I'd imagine. Good for defensive magic too. Yes, you've got a partner for life right there Mister Potter. Splendid!" He nodded again and gestured to Lily.

"And now the Lady, come, come, we are all dying with anticipation here!"

Lily opened her own box, and revealed a beautiful dark wooden wand, with a glorious Griffin displayed on the grip. The Griffin was standing up, giving the illusion of it walking across the handle, with its tail attached to the butt of the wand. The gaps in between the Griffin's legs provided holes for her to slip her fingers through, making it nearly impossible for her to drop her wand in combat. One of her greatest fears ever since she had dropped hers in Voldemort's attack on Godric's Hollow. The grip itself was simple, a dark black cloth wrapped tightly, and stuck to the wand to prevent slipping, with small grooves to secure her fingers.

She lifted it out of the box, and slipped her fingers into the grip, a perfect fit. She felt the connection, and a brilliant golden light shone from the tip of her wand.

Ollivander seemed to be bouncing in place, "Oh, bravo, my Lady Potter! Another match, although I knew this one would be perfect for you, it still pleases me to no end. Those two wands are destined for greatness I can feel it!" He declared.

"I would have to agree, Lily," Minerva commented, as she smiled at the design of her pupil's wand. "And I must say, I love your design choice, a Gryffindor through and through." She said and turned to Harry, "If I may ask, why the Serpent design Harry?"

Harry gave his wand another wave, satisfied with it's feeling, "I'm a Parselmouth Minnie," He ignored her gasp and continued, "And the core is Serpent's Horn, so it felt right."

"A Parselmouth? How?" Minnie was startled, the only well-known Parselmouths in Britain were Voldemort and Salazar himself!

He could see she was drawing the wrong conclusions so he decided to give a small demonstration. Pulling up his sleeve, he fired off a small cutting curse on his own arm, slicing just deep enough to draw blood, before either witch could even gasp, he hissed out an incantation and a light green ball of light shot out of his wand and entered his arm. Before their very eyes, the blood dripping down his arm, crawled back up and re-entered the wound, and the cut closed itself, completely healed.

Looking back into the shocked eyes of Minerva, he smirked, "Parsel magic is most well-known for _Healing_ , worldwide at least. Just because a few Dark Lords can do it, doesn't make it evil, Minnie. Remember, Merlin was supposedly a Parselmouth as well, and he steered clear of most Dark Magic." He 'lectured' the Hogwarts Professor.

"Well said, Mister Potter!" Ollivander added his own input, "Types of Magic, like wands, are not inherently Evil or Dark, it is how the wizard uses them!" He said firmly.

She went silent as she considered his words and nodded, "Yes I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions." She paused to consider what she had just seen, "So have you been practicing Parsel Magic then? You seemed confident enough to heal yourself."

He nodded proudly, "It's thanks to Ann! We have a little experiment going, to re-create some common healing spells in Parseltongue until I can find some real Parsel Magic Tomes." He neglected to mention the ones sitting in his bag, he figured mentioning that he was Salazar's Heir might hurt his case a bit.

Minerva glanced at Lily questioningly, "Ann?"

Lily nodded, "Andromeda Tonks, she has been staying with us for the last five years, helping me school Harry, and working as a live-in Nurse for his... Uh – _condition_."

Minnie nodded, seeing how that could cause problems. It made sense to hire a Nurse to keep him healthy.

Harry regrew his wand holster to its full size, and clipped his wand onto the latch, he watched amazed as it pulled the wand into the gauntlet, hiding it from view. With a minor thought and a flick of the wrist, it was back in his hand, ready to cast.

Ollivander's eyes shone with excitement, "That's quite the holster you've got there young man, and I don't recognize it. Custom job?"

Harry smiled as he converted it back into a wristband, concealing his wand entirely. "It belonged to an ancestor actually, I think he made it himself."

Lily smiled at Ollivander once more, "Thank you so much for this Ollivander, I can't even describe how perfect this wand feels. How much do we owe you?"

"Fourteen Galleons," He said immediately.

Lily's eyes shot up, "What?! But you used Serpent's Horn, that alone should be at least a hundred Galleons!"

Ollivander smiled once more, "Seven Galleons a wand, Lady Potter. _No matter, the wand_."

Lily nodded dumbly and handed over the coins, and they headed out of the store.

Ollivander called out one more time as they left, "Do drop by before you leave for Hogwarts Mister Potter, I'd love to see how your wand has developed by then!"

"Sure thing!" Harry called back as they stepped out the door.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Minerva said as they started back down the Alley.

Lily nodded, "It sure was. Unfortunately, we've got to run, we have another appointment to get to in an hour, and we need to get changed." She said pulling Minerva into one more hug as they said their goodbyes.

"Alright, please write me, Lily, I would love to talk more." Minerva replied, and turned to Harry, "And practice your Transfiguration Harry, Nymphadora Tonks is quickly becoming one of my best pupils to date, and I expect you to match her." She said, trying to spark up a bit of rivalry to push him higher.

Harry nodded cheerfully, "I don't know about that Minnie, Nym is a Metamorphagus, that's clearly cheating!" He pouted jokingly.

They said their good-byes and Port-keyed back to the Potter Castle.

* * *

"Alright, we have a dinner date with a good friend of mine today, so you've got about an hour to get your stuff sorted in your room and get dressed." Lily said as they entered the Main Hall, "They are the Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, so look sharp."

Harry nodded and ran up to his room, pulling out the Slytherin books, his first instinct was to sit down and read them all to completion, but he had to hold off, at least until tonight. He leaned his new Nimbus against his desk for now, not quite sure where to put it.

He noticed that Trixie had placed Hedwig's cage on the windowsill, and he walked over to release her.

He gave her a treat for waiting and used the cage's Transfiguration feature, to convert her cage into a roost with a tap of his wand. Opening the window, he gave her a warning, "I'm going to have to leave soon Hedwig, you're free to fly around the grounds, but don't mess with the Hippogriff, they are nice." Hedwig ate the treat with a trill of agreement and took off out the window to stretch her wings.

Harry had a bit of time to kill, so he went over to his 'Fan Corner' and started looking through some of his favorite letters. He had a bit of a suspicion he needed to confirm. He had stored away some of the various letters that he fancied, some of the ones that had touched him the most. He was a creature of love after all, and he appreciated receiving the love of his 'Fans' even if he didn't do much to deserve it.

After a minute of searching through the stacks of letters, he found the one he was searching for, one of his favorites in fact.

Signed, _Astoria Greengrass_.

He had thought the name sounded familiar, it seems that he had already been acquainted with the Greengrass family without realizing it. The letter was from the youngest of the family, and told him a lot about her older sister and beautiful mother. She had told him about her life, and said that he was her biggest hero. She knew the book was fantasy but they inspired her to become a powerful witch, and she was already beginning her studies.

He smiled as he re-read the letter, refreshing his memory just in case Astoria mentioned it. Then he read a copy of the reply he had sent. Placing the stack of letters back inside the shelves of the desk, he left Astoria's letter out on his desk.

Leaving his desk, he went over to the room's closet, pulling out his finest set of Acromantula Silk robes, he quickly got dressed.

He pulled on a white dress shirt, and black tie. A simple black vest over the shirt, still showing the collar and tie, and wore his robe over them. The robe was black, trimmed in the Potter gold, and had the Family Crest displayed on the breast.

He was Lord Potter now, so he was going to dress the part.

He went through the halls of his castle, arriving at the Living Area, where his Mother was waiting beside the Floo. She had dressed elegantly, in a stunning black dress, and it took a considerable effort not to push her down and ravish her, right then and there.

He reigned in his instincts, and approached her, "You look gorgeous, love," He said as he leaned in to kiss her passionately.

She moaned into the kiss and pressed her body against his, "You look excellent yourself, dear."

She separated before they could get carried away, and pulled him into the Floo beside her.

"Ready?"

He nodded and squeezed her hand with his.

She threw the powder into the Fireplace, "Greengrass Estate!"

* * *

"Lily!" An angelic voice called as they stepped out of the fire.

"Beth!" Lily responded as she hugged her old friend.

"I missed you so much Lily!"

They separated and Harry marveled at the beauty in front of him. She was dressed just as attractively as his Mother, in a dark green dress that flowed down her legs. Her blonde hair fell down her shoulders and drew attention to her generous bust. Warm blue eyes looked down at him, and a delicious pair of ruby-red lips smiled at him. "And this must be Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you, Mister Potter. My name is Elizabeth Greengrass, Lady of The Most Ancient and Most Noble House of Greengrass, and I went to school with your Mother." She said as she offered her hand.

He took her hand and gave it a kiss, "It is a pleasure, Lady Greengrass. I actually received my Lordship today, so I look forward to any future endeavors we have together." He said with a suggestive promise in his tone.

Ladies, were surprisingly well received among wizarding politics. Unlike the majority of the world, there was little to no discrimination toward females in Magical Britain. It was likely due to blood bigotry, people were so focused on ancestry that no one paid attention to gender. Power and blood were the only things of importance among Nobles. There were a few exceptions, with entitled Lords believing themselves better than Ladies, but they knew better than to speak about it openly. Because of this, Ladies taking up the Head of House position was common, and the Ministry has just as many female members as male. Including the Head of the DMLE, Madam Amelia Bones.

Elizabeth was quite surprised he was emancipated at such a young age and looked to Lily for confirmation. A gleam caught her eye and she saw the Lady Potter Ring still shining on Lily's finger. Her eyes widened as she connected the dots, and grabbed Lily's hand. "Daphne, Astoria, why don't you take Harry to the sitting room and get acquainted? I need to speak with Lily, in private." She called out to the two young ladies standing behind her. She didn't wait for the response as she dragged the Lady Potter to the dining room for an interrogation.

Harry watched with a small smile as the two women made their way out. He would definitely be seeing more of Beth, soon. He turned his eyes to the two young women before him, and knelt down to take their hands, giving their knuckles each a kiss to match. He turned to the shorter blond first, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you my dear Astoria, and I find myself entranced, your letters did not do justice to describe your beauty."

The young blond flushed red hearing such a compliment from her crush, and stuttered out a greeting.

Harry turned to the second daughter, and found himself admiring yet another beauty. She was the only one with black hair, a trait she inherited from her father, but she still had the shining blue eyes. She stared back at him, searching for something. After a moment she nodded to herself.

"I am Daphne Greengrass, your betrothed. It is a pleasure to meet you, Husband."

* * *

 _ **THE POTTER FAMILY RETURNS!**_

 _By Rita Skeeter,_

 _September 1st marks a day of celebration for many as they send their children off to begin the school year. A celebration of a different kind, however, was held in Diagon Alley just as the Hogwarts Express was preparing to leave. Many onlookers were shedding tears of happiness as their national savior, The-Boy-Who-Lived, popped into Diagon Alley with his Mother, Lily Potter._

 _Many witnesses saw the Potter family stop at various shops along the Alley, including Ollivander's and Gringotts._

 _Ollivander was surprisingly tight-lipped, and when asked about the Potters recent stop he only said, "Can't tell you. They did come to buy wands, both Lily and Harry, but the materials will remain a secret. I will say that the wands they bought are some of the best I've ever made!" A strange comment from a man who normally speaks openly about the wands of his various clients._

 _The Potters spent a few hours inside Ollivanders and then Gringotts, before doing some minor shopping and leaving as quick as they came._

 _But it begs the question. Are they returning to the wizarding world? Or is this just one minor appearance leading up to Harry's upcoming Hogwarts education in two years? No one has seen them for the last eleven years, and everyone is dying to know._

 _Regardless of the answer, this reporter will try her hardest to find out soon._

"Hmm," Harry put down the newspaper as his Mother placed his breakfast in front of him. "She was rather neutral in this edition. Wasn't she suppose to be some nasty journalist who only spread lies?"

Lily peaked over his shoulder to read the article and shrugged, "I'm not sure, sweetie. She might just be playing nice because you're so famous. Saying anything bad about you at this point, without true evidence, would probably destroy her career." She gave him a quick kiss and sat down beside him to eat.

"We should still be careful about her though. The media is fickle when you're famous"

Harry nodded at that and skimmed down the rest of the page until his eyes landed on a picture of her. "She's pretty hot though, might be something to look into."

Lily smiled with a teasing glint in her eye, "Oh? Already planning your conquest, sweetie?"

Harry looked at her disbelieving, "Of course! What use are these Incubus powers if I don't use them for world domination?"

They both laughed as they finished their breakfast and moved to the Library for a session on Charms, Lily's favorite.

"Seriously though, she wouldn't be a bad choice Harry. Having a famous reporter constantly sing your praises would help us a lot. Especially on the Political scene."

Harry nodded again and pulled out his Charms book. He was ready to start practicing, now that he had a wand.

Charms were one of the few subjects he neglected, as they are _considerably_ easier to learn with a wand. Transfiguration was a bit easier and he could change some simple things into similar shapes, like a needle into a matchstick, but he seemed to hit a wall that he couldn't quite get over, and hoped that a wand would help.

Runes were basically wandless anyway, so that was his best subject so far, and the subject he enjoyed the most. Potions was much the same, as long as he steered clear of the more difficult ones, he had no trouble with it. Although, he let his Mother extract the finished product from his cauldron and place it into a vial with her wand.

Herbology was another subject he had learned quite well, with the assistance of the House Elf that took care of the plants. His Mother often made him grow his own ingredients for any potion he wanted to brew that wasn't part of her lessons. So he ended up spending a significant amount of time in the mornings, checking over his section of the Greenhouse.

His Mother claimed that his best subject was actually Care of Magical Creatures, considering how much time he had spent feeding, playing, and flying with the Hippogriffs. Added to the fact that every animal seemed to love him for some reason. But he disagreed, it didn't seem like a subject so much as a hobby to him. Plus his knowledge was extremely narrow, he knew much less about dark creatures. The majority of his knowledge was restricted to Griffins and Hippogriffs, although he was planning on researching much more after seeing Celeste.

Defense Against the Dark Arts, he withheld until he received his wand. His Mother planned on starting his studies as soon as possible.

The rest of the Hogwarts subjects he refrained from learning. He saved the less important subjects like History, Arithmancy, and Astronomy for his time at Hogwarts.

"We are going to need to step up your studies, you only have two years left before Hogwarts," Lily advised as they got to work.

Harry nodded, "I know, and I plan to be as prepared as possible when we get there."

Lily had shared her doubts of Voldemort's 'demise' with Harry and he agreed. Her doubts were increased by the findings of Horcruxes, both inside Harry's scar, and the Cup. They both had a feeling that bad things were going to be happening soon. Death Eaters have still been active, stealing and killing regularly. They were preparing for something, and Lily wanted to be ready.

* * *

 **September 1st, 1991**

"You have everything you need, sweetie?" Lily Potter asked her now thirteen-year-old son.

He had sprouted up quite a bit over the past two years, just shy of his Mother's height, and grown into his Incubus powers well.

Similar to the Veela, Incubus were blessed with other-worldly good looks, and he couldn't walk into a room without turning Witches' heads. And that is before they figure out he's 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'. He had gained a few abilities similar to Veela as well, namely his pheromones, that attract female attention. It was nowhere near as powerful as Veela Allure, but if he needed to seduce someone to safely feed, it could be relied upon.

"Yep! I've got my trunk stowed away inside my Mokeskin pouch." Harry said as he pat the pouch, concealed beneath his robes.

"Alright, now remember, this is the first time you'll be in front of Dumbledore so be careful. I still trust him, but he tends to be a bit manipulative, without realizing it. He plans everything ahead, so doesn't take enough time to stop and consider the consequences. So if he does anything bad, like attempt Legilimency on you, make sure you punish him harshly." Lily advised as she brushed nonexistent dust off of his robes.

Harry looked at her disbelieving, "He'd really try that on his own students?"

Lily frowned, "I'm not sure Harry, I wasn't an Occlumens until after graduation. But I strongly suspect he does, there were times when he simply knew too much information about James' pranks. I'm sure he doesn't mean anything wrong by it, but it is still _illegal_. It's one of the reasons I didn't want you to meet him until you mastered Occlumency."

Harry nodded, "Alright, if he does I'll make him feel it, and then come to you immediately."

Lily smiled in satisfaction and straightened his tie, "And don't get anyone pregnant! I know you're going to be going through more Witches than stacks of parchment, but it's still too soon for babies!" She said with a slightly joking tone.

Harry rolled his eyes, "I know that Mum, you know I'm always careful about that. I've got plenty of time for that later, so you don't have to worry."

"Most importantly, please enjoy yourself Harry." Lily said softly, "You've been working so hard these past few years. Be sure to have fun in Hogwarts, and I'm not talking about sex."

Harry nodded again and pulled her into a hug, "I will Mum, I plan on creating just as much chaos as the Marauders did."

She cupped his cheeks and sent him off with one big snogging. Then ushered him into the Floo.

"King's Cross Station!" He yelled as he threw the Floo powder. In a flash of green fire, he was gone.

* * *

He stepped out of the fire, appearing in a hidden section of King's Cross dedicated for wizards who lived far enough away from the station to require Floo travel. Such as Harry, who lived on an island. The section was hidden inside the walls of the station, with an abundance of various muggle-repelling wards and notice-me-not charms placed over it to conceal its location.

Similar to the entrance to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters the Floo station had Ministry Oblivators, disguised as muggles, hidden around the entrance during the Hogwarts Express boarding. Just in case a muggle stumbled upon it.

Harry vanished the soot, and walked out of the Floo station, quickly moving toward the platform.

He saw a gaggle of red-heads vanish into the pillar, and a Ministry official pull the older red-headed woman to the side, who seemed to be trying her best to break the Statute of Secrecy.

He paid it no mind, and walked briskly through the pillar, moving out of the way for others to enter.

He hopped aboard the train and made his way through the compartments, searching for a place to sit. He was kept his head down as he went, after the first few students started staring at his scar, he wanted to avoid detection. At least until the sorting.

He stopped about halfway through a car, looking into one compartment. He saw a young witch sitting alone, looking down at a book in her lap with red eyes.

She'd been crying.

His instincts flared up immediately, half telling him to comfort the witch as best he could, the other half screaming at him to hunt down whoever harmed her.

He pushed down his emotions and slid open the compartment door. He nearly winced as he saw her jump in her seat. She looked up at him and he gave her his best charming smile, "May I please sit with you?" He asked gently.

"I'm a muggle-born." She said bitterly, as if the thought alone would be enough to drive him off.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. So that was it. She had stumbled upon some pureblood fanatics.

He entered quietly and closed the door behind him, sitting down across from her. She glared at him with hostility as he entered without her permission.

"My Mother is a muggle-born, you know." He said as he held her gaze.

Her glare softened a bit, but she still looked untrusting. He'd need to nip this in the bud before she started hating purebloods.

"And as a muggle-born, she was still considered the brightest witch of her age, the star pupil of both her Transfiguration Professor, _and_ the Charms Professor. She was head-girl in her final year and a favorite student of her Potions Master Professor Slughorn. After graduation, she became a fierce duelist, and almost won an International Championship. She likely would have won the next year, if the war didn't mess up her life." He said with a proud smile, as he thought about his Mother's accomplishments.

The young witch's expression turned from sad to intrigued, quickly, and she was unintentionally leaning forward as he described some of her duels.

"Why are you telling me this?" She whispered, and tears gathered in her eyes once more.

"To teach you." He said firmly, "That. Blood. Means. Nothing." He punctuated each word with a tap on her knee.

Her eyes widened and she tried her best to prevent herself from crying again.

He gave her another small smile and continued, "I know some people will try to tell you that being born from mundane parents makes you 'Weaker' but that is simply not true. If it was, then magic would have died out _ages_ ago. New, fresh magic has to come from somewhere right? If everyone was a 'Pureblood' then magic would die from simple inbreeding." She wrinkled her nose in disgust as she thought of that.

"Need more proof? Easy. You know about the Hogwarts Professors?" He asked. She gave a nod in response, not trusting her voice.

"Well, 'Purebloods' believe that only they deserve to be at the highest ranks in society because 'pure' blood is stronger. Because of this, they believe that both 'Muggle-borns' and 'Half-bloods', a wizard of mixed heritage, are weaker. This is simply false." He said to her surprise. She was listening with rapt attention now, happy to learn as much as she could.

"Let's use the Hogwarts Professors as an example, they are hailed as some of the best in their respective arts after all. Rubeus Hagrid the Hogwarts Grounds-Keeper, a half-giant. Filius Flitwick, Charms Master, a half-goblin. Severus Snape, Potions Master, a half-blood. Pomona Sprout, Head of the Herbology department, a half-blood. Professor Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration Mistress and Deputy Headmistress, a half-blood. _Albus Dumbledore_ , the bloody Headmaster, a half-blood." He finished.

The witch was gobsmacked as Harry continued his little rant, listing off the various Professors. She found herself speechless at the end, feeling a little silly for believing that she was inferior.

"See?" He said kindly, "Those are just the well-known Professors, and they are all brilliant at their craft. You're blood matters very little. Each wizard or witch, is only as strong as they want to be. If you put in the time to be the best of your generation, then you will be. Simple as that."

She sniffled a bit and rubbed her eyes, "I never thought of it like that, thank you. I feel stupid for letting those girls get to me like that."

Harry stood up and sat next to her, producing a handkerchief for her to wipe her eyes. "It's not your fault, people are mean. Care to tell me what happened?"

She accepted the handkerchief and nodded in thanks, "Well, I was standing on the platform, waiting for people to move so that I could board when someone bumped into me and knocked me down. There were four older girls, and they started berating me for getting in their way. I thought I could make some friends, but they started yelling and calling me names as soon as I said I was muggle-born."

She started to break down again, so he pulled her into a hug and started to stroke her hair. She stiffened up in his arms but didn't resist.

Harry narrowed his eyes and thought about it, they were likely purebloods, no one else would act that entitled. "Were they wearing green or silver?"

"Both" She sobbed into his chest.

"Slytherins." He said grimly, "The House has been known to be cruel to muggle-born children, so you should steer clear of those sorts. There are some good Slytherins, but most are pressured into the blood bigotry. I would recommend you befriend a few good ones, that will give you a bit of protection from the rest of the House." He held her until she stopped shaking.

She pulled away and wiped her eyes again with a grimace as she saw the mess she had made to his clothes. "Sorry. I stained your robes."

He smirked, "What stain?"

She looked again gobsmacked as his clothes were now completely clean. Even the wrinkles were gone. "How did you _do_ that?" She asked with excitement in her voice.

"Just a bit of magic," He said as he wiggled his fingers playfully, "Now, I don't believe we have been introduced yet, my fair maiden."

She smiled and straightened up at him, "My name is Hermione Granger. Thanks for cheering me up."

He snatched her hand and kissed her knuckle, "My name is Harry Potter, but you can call me Harry, it is a pleasure to meet you, my lady."

She blushed at the gesture, but she found her attention being pulled to his name. " _You're_ Harry Potter?! I know all about you –" She stopped as she saw his face drop a bit, "and apparently that was the wrong thing to say." She finished lamely.

"Sorry, I just don't like when people assume things about me."

They continued to chat as they waited for the train to start, both had gotten there about an hour early so they had time to kill. They talked about Hogwarts and what they knew, Harry quickly found she loved books and referenced 'Hogwarts, a History' quite a bit. He shared some of his knowledge on the Professors, since he knew more about them, and what she could expect from the classes. She seemed to get happier with every piece of information he gave her. It was cute.

Their conversation was cut short by a knock at the door. Harry's face brightened up and he welcomed them in. A trio of witches entered quickly and sat down.

The first one sat next to Harry and latched onto his arm, "It is good to see you again, Husband." Daphne Greengrass gave her betrothed a kiss on the cheek.

The second was a short red-haired girl, already showing a generous bust. She had bright blue eyes, and a cute button nose. She sat across from Hermoine and smiled at Harry in greeting. This was Susan Bones, a friend of both Harry and Daphne, that he had met during the various meetings to re-organize The Alliance.

The Alliance is a Political group of a few major Houses and a group of minor Houses that all aligned their votes to control which laws passed. Main names being Potter, Greengrass, Bones, Black (recently), Abbott, Longbottom, and Davis. They had pretty much taken over the Wizengamot, as they reformed the Alliance with Lily's return. Controlling the Majority vote let them push for laws they wanted, while preventing the Dark families from gaining anything, and weeding out the Ministry's corruption.

The last few years have been busy for Lily as she played the political scene like a master. Corruption was slowly being removed as the DMLE received financial backing from the Potter's vast fortune. Aunty Amelia had complained about Fudge starting to remove funds one day and Lily was happy to support the Aurors. Their budget tripled, and they expanded quickly, regaining the strength that they had lost from the war.

Strength, that Amelia was happy to sic on the various corrupt officials. Naming her a Hero of the People, while stomping out any support Fudge had left. He was barely keeping his head above water at this point.

The third girl, who sat beside Susan, was one he didn't recognize. She had shorter brown hair, that rested on her shoulders, and dark green eyes. She eyed him curiously, but with a bit of irritation as she watched Daphne cling to his shoulder.

"Who is your friend, Husband?" Daphne peeked around him to look at Hermione.

He opened his mouth to introduce her, but a scandalized Hermione cut him off sharply, " _Husband_?! You're married?! But she looks my age!" She nearly shouted with a surprising mix of confusion and jealousy.

Harry cleared his throat to get her attention and shot Hermoine a pointed look to calm her down, "Daphne, this is Hermoine Granger. Hermoine this is Daphne Greengrass, my betrothed. We aren't married yet, she just prefers Husband over Fiance." He said casually, "Sitting in front of you is Susan Bones, a good friend of ours." He smiled at Susan, who returned it.

He turned to the last girl and smiled, "But unfortunately, I have yet to meet this beauty so I could not introduce you properly. May I have your name miss?"

She held out her hand with a smug look, "Tracey Davis, you can call me Tracey or Trace, I'm Daphne's best friend. She has told me all about you, _Lord_ Potter."

He kissed her knuckle in greeting, "A pleasure, Miss Davis, and please, call me Harry. Daphne has told me about you as well, and I'm sure we will be seeing a _lot_ of each other." He said suggestively.

She flushed and looked away, not willing to admit that she was slightly interested.

Daphne introduced herself to Hermoine as well, and shook her hand over Harry's lap, "It is nice to meet you Miss Granger, I'm sure we will get along well," She said as she looked over the witch appraisingly. She nodded in approval, and turned to Harry, "She's cute, are you going to keep her?"

Harry nearly choked at Daphne's bluntness.

Heromine flushed red quickly and changed the subject, "Wait, slow down. How can you be betrothed already? You can't be older than fifteen! And why did Tracey call you Lord?"

Daphne glanced up at Harry, who nodded, "She's muggle-born." He said.

Giving Hermoine a look of understanding, Daphne started explaining the various Noble Houses, and their place in society. With some occasional input from Harry, as a Lord himself, and some legal input from Susan, who was raised by the head of the DMLE. She branched out, and moved to Social Etiquette, explaining why it was rude to use someone's given name unless granted permission, and how to properly introduce yourself in a formal setting. She ended with Marriage Contracts, explaining how Lady Greengrass had 'secured' her place in the Alliance with a Contract. Although, the real reason was because Lily and Beth were such good friends.

Hermoine, to her credit, kept up with Daphne's quick explanations remarkably well. She had absorbed the knowledge almost flawlessly, an impressive trait for someone so new to the wizarding world. When Daphne finished, she seemed to be in deep thought, and spoke up, "I think I'm starting to get it, but I wish there was a book on this or something." She groaned.

The group let out a laugh at that, and she looked hurt for a moment, before Harry explained. "Sorry, Hermoine, we weren't laughing at you. A lot people say that, so there are a lot of books on this."

Suddenly she felt a weight on her lap and looked down to see two books stacked on her knees. She glanced at the titles, 'Lords and Ladies: Learning Elegance,' and a larger volume titled, 'A New Magical's Guide to Etiquette.'

She looked up confused, nobody had moved, and yet the books had appeared on her lap. She looked around, and saw Harry wiggle his fingers at her again, she smiled brightly and hugged the books to her chest, "Thank you! I'll study these as quick as I can, I can't believe these weren't in the course materials!" She already had the smaller book open, and begun reading at a furious pace.

Harry laughed it off, and watched her speed-read with interest, "Don't worry about it, you can keep those. The second one you'll need anyway. Hogwarts is going to be hosting a special class this year to help new Magicals learn about politics and traditions, that's one of the books they'll be using.

Hermoine looked up alarmed, "But I didn't see this in my course material list!"

He shook his head, "Because it wasn't there. It is an optional course, more like a club really, for Muggle-born or raised children. The teacher is going to be providing the course material."

She settled down a bit at that, "Oh, well I–"

They were cut off by the door being rudely thrown open, a freckled red-headed boy looked around the compartment and blanched when he saw Daphne. His eyes widened when he saw Harry's scar, and quickly smiled, "Can I sit here? Everywhere else is full."

Daphne nearly snorted at the boy's transparency, and decided to just call him out on it, "All of the other compartments are full?" She said sarcastically, "With twenty minutes to spare before we leave? I don't think so. I just walked down the corridor ten minutes ago and saw at least a dozen compartments with less people in them than this one."

The boy flushed, and bit back, "Well they are full of Slytherins and I don't want to sit near filthy snakes."

The temperature seemed to drop a dozen degrees as he finished his sentence, and Harry spoke up coldly, "Well there are Slytherins in here, so you should look for a different one."

The red-head looked betrayed and glared at Daphne, "There is no way Harry Potter would sit near–" He choked on his words when he noticed all five people were glaring murder at him. He huffed and slammed the door shut, stomping off to find a different seat.

"Well, he was unpleasant." Hermoine huffed.

"Believe it or not, that was a pure-blood," Harry said, drawing some chuckles from the witches.

"Was it really?" Hermoine asked. It was a stark contrast from the well-mannered group she was sitting with.

Harry nodded, and chose his words carefully, "The Weasley Family. One of the oldest pure-blooded Families remaining, they aren't Noble, but he should still know better than to be that rude. Especially considering we have four Heirs of Most Ancient and Most Noble Houses in this compartment. If we took that insult seriously, we could kick up a fuss about it and get him in trouble. As a minor, it probably wouldn't amount to much, but give his parents some serious stress." He paused to let that sink in.

"The Weasley's aren't poor, per se, but they aren't exactly wealthy either. They are about middle-class. However, they are a family of _nine_ , and that puts a lot of strain on their wallet."

The group continued their chatter, getting Hermoine acquainted with Susan and Tracey, and explaining to her how they all knew each other.

She seemed to be tearing up again at gaining friends, and everyone silently vowed to stick by her through the year.

The train eventually got moving, and they slowed their conversations to random topics of interest, generally revolving around Hogwarts. They all swapped information, and a few mentions of a new Professor this year, for DADA, so they all found themselves curious.

About an hour into the ride Harry stood up and stretched, "All right ladies, I promised a few people to have a chat with them, so I'm going to take a run down the train, I'll be back in a bit." He said with a wave as he left.

He walked down the halls casually, waving and nodding to giggling girls as he went. If he was going to be comfortable in Hogwarts, he'd need a least half a dozen witches to feed on. For their sakes as much as his. While 'feeding' doesn't drain the witch as much as the name implies, it still exhausts them if he feeds on one witch multiple times in a short time period.

Generally, a witch can sleep after having a bit of their magic tapped for the Incubus, and they'd be right as rain in the morning. But if he didn't want to affect their grades here at Hogwarts, then it would be best to start hunting for more.

He was a bit worried about explaining his situation to the ladies he wanted, but his mother waved off his concerns easy enough. Claiming that revealing his Incubus Heritage would just appeal to them further.

He had his doubts, but his mother was rarely wrong.

He winked at a group of fourth years, and they all smiled back with large blushes. He smirked to himself, maybe this wouldn't be too hard.

He continued down the train, stopping to say hello to the various Heirs that he had met briefly, Hannah Abbot was sitting with a busty blonde girl with twin-tails, who looked like she had just won the lottery when Harry smiled at her.

"Wotcher Harry!" A pair of arms wrapped around him from behind, and he felt Nym's breasts push against his back.

"Nym! I've been looking for you." He said as he turned to hug her, sneaking a kiss in when no one was watching.

Nym snorted and pulled away, "You'd have no luck with that, Harry. We charmed our compartment, keeps the snakes away. Come on then, I'll introduce you to some people." She pulled him into a door that he hadn't seen.

He entered and saw two witches sitting across from each other, both looking at him curiously. The taller one, was dressed in the blue and black Ravenclaw robes, long curly blonde hair drawn into an attractive pony-tail behind her. Unsurprisingly, she had a book in her lap.

The other witch was dressed in black and yellow Hufflepuff robes, same as Nym. She had blonde hair as well, but cut short into a bob-cut.

Nym stepped up and gestured to Harry as if presenting a trophy, "This is Harry Potter, maybe you've heard of him?" She snickered at her own joke, and turned to Harry, "This is Beatrice Haywood, my roommate, and Penelope Clearwater, a friend of mine, She's a fifth-year Prefect."

"You didn't mention you had such beautiful friends, Nym. I think you've been holding out on me." He introduced himself to the ladies, giving them his best charming smile.

The two ladies blushed heavily and Penelope smiled seductively at him, "It is nice to meet you, Mister Potter. You had better hope I don't catch you after curfew or I may just have to _punish_ you."

Harry smile grew wider, "Oh, I don't know if you can handle me, Miss Clearwater. Nym can tell you that I tend to turn punishments into pleasure _very_ quickly." He said suggestively, and gave Nym a smack on the bum, before ducking out of the compartment with a laugh.

"Prat!" He heard from a red-face Nym as he closed the door.

* * *

He continued his merry stroll down the train with a smile. He was looking forward to having some fun with Nym tonight. He had to break in his new room somehow.

He finally found the compartment he was looking for at the front of the train, hidden under a notice-me-not. One that he was intentionally keyed into.

He opened the door with a big smile, startling one of the witches inside, who had been chatting excitedly with another.

He took a moment to admire the witch before him, she looked similar enough to pass as a twin sister to his mother, who was sitting across from her.

She had long wavy red hair, that was brushed across to her right side, and flowed down her shoulders. She had deep blue eyes and seductive red lips.

The witch was dressed for practicality, yet had an obvious of wizarding flair. She wore a brown, long-sleeved shirt, concealed by a blood red waistcoat that clung to her body enticingly. A brown pair of tight, matching trousers wrapped around her long legs, that seemed to naturally tease him. A black robe was draped over her shoulders, and wrapped around her neck to conceal a bust that rivaled his mother's. An ornamental Eye of Horus was pinned to her robes, near her shoulder, and he had a strong feeling that it was heavily enchanted. A pair of brown belts wrapped around her hips, holding a set of pouches and a wand holster.

She looked up at him curiously, and glanced at Lily, "I thought you said this compartment was concealed." She placed a hand on her holster as she watched him carefully.

Lily laughed and pulled Harry inside, "It is. But this is my son, so I keyed him in. Hope you don't mind!"

When they left the Castle, Lily had sent Harry ahead to board the train on his own. But since she was joining Hogwarts as a teacher this year, she was encouraged to ride the train as well. Considering she wasn't the only new teacher, she agreed to ride alongside the new DADA teacher. So she left immediately after Harry and snuck aboard the train to join her fellow Professor in the compartment.

"This is Professor Patricia Rakepick, she'll be your Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lily introduced.

Patricia held out her hand, "A pleasure to meet you, Lord Potter, Lily was just telling me all about you." She said with a knowing grin.

Harry kissed her knuckle and smiled in return, "She was very _descriptive,_ I hope?"

"Quite." She nodded, and leaned forward, "All staff was informed about your Incubus Heritage for safety's sake. If you ever find yourself feeling _hungry_ , feel free to knock on my door. I would be happy to assist you." She purred and looked at him with a bit of her own hunger.

He smiled back and gave an extra long kiss to his mother, before leaving the two flustered witches to their conversation.

He headed back to his own compartment with a small grin. This year was already looking promising.

* * *

 **Author's Notes (Minor Spoilers/Ideas)**

Chapter 2 done, and far too late. Sorry about that.

Naturally, the one time I say 'Expect a new chapter soon!' My computer dies on me a few days later. I still have all of my material for this story, not that there was much of it yet, so we are going to keep going.

No lemon in this chapter, I couldn't find a good place to stick one that I'd be satisfied with. I wanted this chapter to be the last one pre-Hogwarts as I feel too many stories spend too long preparing for Hogwarts.

There are some pretty large gaps in time, and some significant plot points I've intentionally left out, like the returning trip to Ollivander's or what happened at the Greengrass Estate. I'll go back to those soon, using flashbacks and memories. I'll try to keep it interesting, I don't like to info-dump if I can prevent it.


	3. Arriving

**Chapter Three: Arriving**

Harry watched the scenery fly by from the window of their compartment. They had been informed that they were approaching their destination.

The four girls in the compartment were still busy chatting with each other. Daphne was doing an admirable job answering all of Hermoine's many questions. She was currently in the process of explaining the history of the Hogwarts Express to a fascinated new witch. The young muggle-born was quite amused that the pure-bloods were forced to ride a muggle designed train to the school every year.

Harry himself was rather quiet, content to let the women have their chat, and only giving a few comments here and there. His attention was focused on the window, looking outward as the train continued its course. They were getting close, and Harry could feel the castle in the distance.

Suddenly, the train passed through the ward-line that formed the barrier around Hogsmeade. The wards recognized Harry's magical ownership and shifted their control to him. The wards connected to Harry in an instant, crashing into his mind before he could prepare himself.

It was only thanks to Harry's experience in Occulency that he managed to keep a wince from showing on his face, as the wards connected to him.

He could suddenly feel the entirety of the wards that surrounded not only Hogsmeade but Hogwarts herself. It felt similar to the wards on his home, the Potter Castle, but different.

These wards were weaker, surprisingly, and had a large number of holes inside of them. They each felt deteriorated, as if slowly unraveling throughout the years. The stronger ones, that he could recognize from his own home, were completely broken or disabled, no longer fueled by the Castle's powerful magic.

It took him several moments to compose himself, and he slowly started to sift through the information that had flooded his senses. The majority of the wards within the scheme he couldn't quite make out, but some of the more modern and recently enabled ones were familiar.

His eyes widened in shock when he realized there were no defensive wards enabled. Nothing to protect the students against the Dark Arts. Nothing to prevent Dark Creatures from wandering inside the grounds. Nothing to even inform the staff if such an event had occurred. The closest thing he could consider a 'defensive' ward was anti-apparition and muggle repelling wards.

He started to panic, for a moment, before he reassured himself. While it was a serious problem that one of the largest magical schools in existence had barely anything protecting it, it was still fixable.

The wards were still there, if only disabled. If he could find a way to re-power them, then it wouldn't be a problem anymore. He was worried about the students of the school being so unprotected, but he assumed that the headmaster had something in place to protect them. Considering Hogwarts hadn't had any incidents that he knew about.

He studied the wards as quickly as he could and found a major difference between these, and the ones at his home. Unlike the static wards at his own castle, he felt the entire Hogwarts ward scheme flow and pulse. It was _breathing_ , he realized.

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was _alive_.

"Are you feeling okay, Harry?" Hermoine's voice caught his attention, he looked at her and was surprised to feel genuine concern for him. They had only just met.

"You were looking a little spaced out there."

"Just a bit distracted, thank you for your concern." He said as the train slowly slid to a stop in Hogsmeade Station. He filed away his thoughts for later and stood up alongside the girls.

They slipped off the train, unto a small platform. It was already dark out, and the students slightly shivered in the cold September air. The older students were guided down a small path by the prefects, and the first-years were told to wait there.

A moment later, a massive man with a large bushy beard arrived, carrying a bright lantern. He waved his lantern to get their attention and spoke loudly, "Firs' years follow me! Firs' years!"

Rubeus Hagrid, Harry recognized from his mother's memories. He was a nice, gentle, giant if his mother's interactions with him were anything to go by. Fiercely loyal, and had a fixation with dangerous creatures. Harry idly wondered if the man would allow him to help take care of the various creatures inside Hogwart's famous forest.

He loved Griffons and Hippogriff, and was excited to see what types of different Magical Creatures Hogwarts had on its grounds. He wondered if he'd get to see an Acromantula.

His attention was returned to the students as Hagrid started to move. The group shuffled along behind him, through a narrow path, walled on either side by a thick line of trees.

Gasps of wonder filled the air as they broke through the trees, and a large black lake entered their vision. Across the water, a large wonderous Castle sat. The windows were bright and shone warmly against the dark, night sky.

Hagrid gestured to a small dock, lined with dozens of small boats. "No more'n four in a boat!"

The group of five looked at each other, silently realizing one would have to leave.

It was clear Hermoine jumped to the wrong conclusion again, and she was close to tears as she assumed they would abandon her.

Harry smiled warmly, "You ladies go on ahead, I'll find another place to sit." He gave Daphne a peck on the cheek, and dashed off before they could argue.

Daphne smiled as he left, and pulled a startled Hermoine into a boat beside her.

* * *

"Would you mind if I joined you?" Harry asked a group of three girls that had their own boat. The trio looked slightly shocked as the recognized him, and he smiled down at a familiar face.

Hannah Abbot was the first to respond. She nodded with a smile, "Of course you can Harry!"

He smiled and sat across from her in the boat, next to a petite Chinese girl. She was very cute, with dark black hair framing her face in a princess cut. She was staring down at her lap quietly, refusing to meet his eyes, and he could see a slight pink tint to her cheeks.

He glanced at the third girl, a blonde with twintails, who was staring at him with interest. He remembered her from the train and smiled brightly at her. She was stunned for a moment, but smiled back happily.

He turned back to his friend Hannah, who he had met through the various meetings with the Alliance. They hadn't spoken much, but he knew her well enough to call her a friend. He knew she had taken an interest in medicine, and was likely going to study to be a Healer.

"I'm sorry I didn't speak much with you on the train, Hannah, but Nym had asked me to meet her before we arrived, so I was searching for her."

"It's fine Harry, we'll have plenty of time to talk now that we are both in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded in agreement and took another look at the other two young girls. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter, I don't believe we've met." He took the hand of the blonde and gave it a kiss.

The blonde was having trouble forming words, awestruck by 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' sitting across from her.

Hannah took over, noticing her friend's predicament, "This is Lavender Brown, a friend of mine." She introduced. Hannah leaned in to whisper to Harry, "I think she has a crush on you." She said just loud enough for all four to hear.

Lavender was broken out of her stupor with a small blush, "Hannah!" She lightly slapped her friend on the shoulder. She wasn't supposed to tell him!

Harry gave her a suggestive look, "I'm happy to hear that." He smiled as he got both girls to blush and turned to the small girl beside him. "May I have your name miss?"

The girl stiffened as he addressed her, but introduced herself quietly, "S-Sue Li, it is nice to meet you Mister Potter."

"You can call me Harry, no need to be so formal. We're both students here at Hogwarts."

Sue nodded and glanced up at him. A pair of dark brown eyes met his own emerald green. "Okay... Harry."

He nodded in satisfaction, and turned back to the other girls, "So what Houses will you ladies be aiming for?"

"Hufflepuff!" Hannah said proudly. It made sense, the Abbots were generally sorted into the House of Badgers, due to their strong sense of loyalty.

"Should have guessed that one, Hannah. I do respect loyalty." As a Creature of Love, loyalty was a major part of him, and he wouldn't be surprised if he was sorted into Hufflepuff alongside her.

"Gryffindor," Lavender said.

"The House of the Brave? Hopefully, I'll get to see some of that Gryffindor courage." He said, giving her a wink.

He turned to the final girl with expecting eyes, "Ravenclaw," She said after seeing his look.

He smiled brightly, "You must be very smart then. Maybe we could study together sometime?" She gave a meek nod in response.

He tapped his chin in thought, "So I guess that means you three could be sorted into different Houses then."

The girls glanced at each other and nodded.

"I hear the Houses have rivalries between them... You three shouldn't let that separate you."

The three girls frowned at his words, and surprisingly, Sue Li spoke up first.

"I-I think I'd still like to be friends... Even if we are in different Houses."

"Of course!" Lavender said immediately.

"As if a little 'rivalry' would stop us." Hannah agreed.

Harry smiled as he watched them. That was good. They seem like they'd be great friends over the next few years.

They were broke out of their conversation by the loud voice of Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Everyone found a boat?" Hearing no complaints he tapped his umbrella on the floor of his boat, and the small fleet started off in unison.

The crowd of first years drifted across the lake in silence, admiring the view of the massive castle. Their view was obstructed by a curtain of ivy that hung in a wide opening at the foot of the cliff face. They slid underneath, and entered into a long, dark, underground channel. The tunnel lead them under the castle, to a hidden harbor, serving as a dock for the sets of boats.

Harry hopped out and helped the ladies onto the shore, as the students around him scrambled out of their boats.

"Right then. This way!" Hagrid got their attention again, and led them up a passageway, leading to the castle.

They walked up a flight of steps and stopped in front of a large oak door. He knocked loudly, and the door creaked as it slid open.

Inside the antechamber, was a stern-looking, black-haired witch dressed in deep green robes. A pair of spectacles hung on her nose.

Harry smiled widely as he saw his soon-to-be Transfiguration Professor, Minerva McGonagall. She caught his eyes and gave him a small smile, before addressing the students. She guided them to the Entrance Hall as she gave the annual 'Welcome to Hogwarts' speech, introducing the four Houses and the Sorting Ceremony.

They were all lead into the Grand Hall, following behind the Professor, and lead up to the front of the High Table. Harry got his first look at the man that his mother had warned him about, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. He looked a bit silly in bright purple robes, spangled with golden stars.

The man looked down at him with a smile and gestured to Minerva to start the sorting.

Minerva placed a small stool in front of the High Table, and then placed the Sorting Hat on top of it. A moment later, that hat burst into song,

 _"Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_  
 _But don't judge on what you see,_  
 _I'll eat myself if you can find_  
 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your_ _bowlers_ _black,_  
 _Your_ _top hats_ _sleek and tall,_  
 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_  
 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_  
 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_  
 _So try me on and I will tell you_  
 _Where you ought to be._

 _You might belong in_ _Gryffindor_ _,_  
 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_  
 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_  
 _Set Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in_ _Hufflepuff_ _,_  
 _Where they are just and loyal,_  
 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_  
 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old_ _Ravenclaw_ _,_  
 _if you've a ready mind,_  
 _Where those of wit and learning,_  
 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in_ _Slytherin_  
 _You'll make your real friends,_  
 _Those cunning folks use any means_  
 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_  
 _And don't get in a flap!_  
 _You're in safe hands (though I have none)_  
 _For I'm a Thinking Cap!"_

Harry heard various sighs of relief around him as some of the students realized they would only have to wear that hat to be sorted.

Minerva stepped forward again, holding a list of student names, and spoke clearly to the group of first years. "When I call your name, step forward and sit on the stool, the hat will be placed on your head and sort you."

"Abbott, Hannah!" She called out, starting the sorting.

The hat was only atop her head for a moment, "HUFFLEPUFF!" The hat shouted loud enough for the entire hall to hear.

Harry clapped along with the other students as Hannah made her way to the Hufflepuff table.

"Bones, Susan!"

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

He smiled as Susan hurried off to find Hannah, he knew they'd be seen together more often now.

He mindlessly clapped as the various students were sorted into their Houses, only taking note of any of the people he recognized. Daphne and Tracey had both been sorted into Slytherin, not a big surprise as their parents had been in Slytherin as well. Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor, surprisingly enough, he had assumed that she would be a Ravenclaw considering her love for books.

"Potter, Harry!" Minerva announced with a bit more pride in her voice.

The hall went deathly silent as Harry walked up to the stool happily.

Minerva looked at him with a smile and placed the hat on his head.

Suddenly, Harry felt something effortlessly slip past his Occlumency barriers. Before he could start to panic, a small voice spoke in his head. "Calm down Harry. It's just part of the process, I'm enchanted to get past even the strongest of Occlumens, you wouldn't be able to keep me out if you tried. Of course, I'm bound to keep anything I find here a secret, so you have nothing to worry about." He relaxed at the Hat's words.

The Hat went quiet for a bit as it searched, and spoke up, "Well... This is difficult. You've got the traits of all four Houses... How appropriate."

Harry was a bit curious, "Appropriate how?" He had a strong hunch, but he'd rather confirm it first.

The Hat mentally snorted, "Appropriate that the new Master has the traits of the Founders." He said, "Yeah... We all know about you, we can feel it. The portraits, House Elves, and even the Ghosts."

It made sense, Harry supposed, he was keyed into the wards of Hogwarts automatically. So it would make sense for the magicals of Hogwarts to know as well. He was curious if the staff was notified.

"Just the Headmaster." The Hat responded immediately. "But let's get back to the sorting. You've definitely got the bravery and chivalry needed to be a Gryffindor. An abundance of loyalty, so you'd be right at home in Hufflepuff. Spent more than enough time in a library to be a 'Claw. As for Slytherin... Certainly resourceful and ambitious, plenty of cunning in here as well." Suddenly the Hat stopped in thought.

Harry didn't really mind where he ended up, with friends in each House it would feel wrong for him to try to choose, so he sat in silence as he waited for the Hat's judgment.

The Hat chuckled as it formed a plan, "You know... As an Incubus you'll be getting your own room to stay in. And considering you now own the castle, I believe a bit of special treatment is in order..."

Harry was surprised as the Hat told him of his idea, but agreed with it. He didn't necessarily want special treatment, but it would certainly help him through his school years. This little idea would help him 'Hunt' as well, something that he still worried about.

Suddenly the Hat spoke up loudly, addressing the entire hall, **"Hogwarts declares Harry Potter as her** **Champion** **!"**

A small flash of light appeared on Harry's robes. The Hogwarts crest appeared on his breast, where they would usually wear the symbol of their House.

The hall was shocked into silence for a good ten seconds before McGonagall whisked the Hat off of his head, she looked down at him, "Care to explain?"

Harry gave her a cheeky smile that she recognized from James and Sirius' pranking days, "The Hat decided that it would make more sense for me to be independent of the House system. He said he'll talk to the Headmaster about the details later."

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Alright. We'll deal with this later, go find a seat."

She didn't specify where, so Harry took that as a chance to choose.

He hopped off the stool and looked over the tables, the students there were still staring at him with confusion.

He thought about where to sit. It was an important choice, as it would show the students where he felt he should be, and considering the amount of heirs that were in his year, it would show them his political intentions as well. Sitting with Slytherin would align him as 'Grey' or 'Dark' while sitting with Gryffindor would align him as 'Light'.

Honestly, the idea that being sorted into a House meant you _had_ to act like the other members of the House made him irritated. Regardless, he needed to think about it carefully.

The majority of the hall likely thought he was going to be sorted into Gryffindor, because of who he was and the stories about him, so that would be the safest choice. On the other hand, he could go sit with Daphne, his betrothed, and introduce himself to the den of snakes. That would likely raise their opinion of him and, as it was the House of the Cunning, he wanted to be on their good side. Hufflepuff was also an option, he would happily spend the entirety of the Feast teasing Nym, but he decided against it for now, he could do that later.

As he was mentally weighing the pros and cons in his head, he caught a head of bushy brown hair out of the corner of his eye.

 _"Most importantly, please enjoy yourself Harry."_ The words of his mother echoed in his mind, and he stopped to realize what he was doing.

He mentally slapped himself. Why should he care where he sat?

It was his first year of school. His first _day_ of school. He was going to sit where he damn well pleased.

Ignoring the shocked looks of the students, he happily made his way to the Gryffindor table. He stopped at the spot where the first years were seated, and tapped a cute brown haired girl on the shoulder, "May I sit here please?"

The girl dumbly nodded, still not believing he was sitting next to her, and he sat down.

Directly across from a stunned Hermoine Granger.

He smiled widely, "Hi, 'Moine!" His voice broke the silence of the Hall and excited whispers broke out across the four tables.

"Harry!" She said in a sharp whisper, "What are you doing here? And what was that supposed to mean?"

Harry just shrugged, "I'm sitting by my new friend, of course. And don't worry about that stuff with the Hat, it's not very important." He said casually.

Hermoine calmed down a bit, "Why didn't you go sit with Daphne?" She questioned before she could stop herself.

"Ah she's sitting with Tracey," He waved it off, "I figured you'd be a little lonely so I came to sit with you."

She was touched that he was thinking about her. Even in the short amount of time that they had known each other, he had been more of a friend than anyone she had ever known before. She was about to question him further, but the prefect she had just been talking to cut her off.

"Harry Potter!" An older red-haired boy said, "I'm Percy, Percy Weasly, it's a pleasure to finally meet you, Dad has been talking about your family's work nonstop for the past two years."

Harry raised an eyebrow. Arthur Weasly worked as the Head of the Misuse of Muggle Artefacts Office, if he remembered correctly. Guess he was interested in Lily's work with Muggle Studies. She had been working hard to fix the false views many wizards had about Muggles.

He nodded to Percy and turned his attention back to Minerva, who was starting back up on her list of names. He idly took note of the students getting sorted, no-one else was of much note, besides some cute girls he was marking as potential targets. He noticed the youngest Weasly brother get sorted into Gryffindor and pulled further down the table by a pair of red-headed twins.

Dumbledore stood up as the final student was called, and said a few words, none of which had any relevance to the ceremony. He sat back down and the tables were suddenly filled with a variety of food and drink.

He started eating alongside the students around him, making small chat with the surrounding ladies. The girl beside him was Fay Dunbar, an attractive witch with soft brown hair pulled to the side with a hair clip. She was a fan of Quidditch and was planning to try out for a spot as Beater.

Lavender Brown had moved closer to them, interested in talking with Harry, and he introduced her to Hermoine. The two girls seemed to hit it off, even with their own separate interests. He was happy Hermoine was gaining more friends.

He zoned out of the conversation and looked up at the High Table. All of the staff were quietly conversing. He saw an assortment of familiar faces, either from his mother's memories, or his own research. Filius Flitwick, Severus Snape, Rubeus Hagrid.

He took note of a few of the more attractive female members of the staff. Aurora Sinistra, a darker-skinned beauty that taught Astronomy. Bathsheda Babbling, the busty Professor of Ancient Runes. Patricia Rakepick, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who he had met briefly on the train, was once again chatting with his mother. Lily caught his glance and smiled down at him.

McGonagall seemed to be shooting questions at Dumbledore. The Headmaster's eyes were locked on Harry with a mixture of curiosity and suspicion.

Suddenly, Harry caught a twinkling glint, and made the mistake of looking into the Headmaster's eyes. A slight probe touched his mental barriers, and he jolted in his seat as he felt it. He saw the panic in Albus' eyes as he realized he'd been caught and he felt the probe attempt to leave.

Harry wasn't going to let it go that easily. He latched onto the probe, and _pulled_.

The staff all looked at the Headmaster with worry as he suddenly yelped and fell head-first into his plate of food.

Harry smirked as he saw the old wizard wave off his staff's concerns and pick the crumbs out of his beard. Albus looked back down at Harry with shock, and Harry stuck his tongue out childishly.

Suddenly, Albus yelped again, as his ear was pulled off to the side by a _very_ upset Lady Potter.

Harry watched with satisfaction as Albus received a whispered tongue-lashing. The Headmaster's face grew paler by the second as she tore into him. Minerva seemed to catch some of the conversation, and soon enough, Dumbledore was getting a scolding from both sides. A few minutes later and they let him go with a final warning.

Dumbledore took a moment to collect himself, and then stood as the food disappeared from the tables.

He cleared his throat, "Now that we are all fed and watered. I would like to inform the first-years that the forest on the grounds is forbidden to all students. Mister Flich, the caretaker, has asked me to remind you all that no magic should be used in the corridors in between classes, and a list of forbidden items has been posted on the door of his office."

"Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Contact Madam Hooch if you are interested in trying out."

"And finally, I would like to introduce two of the newest teaches here in Hogwarts. For Defense Against the Dark Arts, please welcome Professor Patrica Rakepick, she is a highly regarded Curse-Breaker in Gringotts, so treat her with respect."

Patricia stood and waved to the students with a smirk. She sat back down and Dumbledore introduced the next.

"And for our Muggle-Studies, we have Lily Potter, a Muggle-born witch that has been doing her best to remove the false presumptions wizards have of Muggles." He applauded Lily as she stood, and waited for her to sit back down before addressing the students. "She has brought it to my attention that Hogwarts has been neglecting its Muggle-born or raised students in recent times, by no longer providing them with the necessary education on the wizarding world. She has asked me to inform you all that she will be hosting an extra class once a week, to educate those unfamiliar with the wizarding world. There will be a notice posted inside your dorms with more information."

"That is all for tonight and I wish you well in another year at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, Bedtime. Please follow your House Prefect to the dorms."

The students all stood up and the prefects gathered the first years together to lead them to the dorm.

Minerva quickly made her way down to the Gryffindor table, and pulled Harry aside, "Please come with me, Harry. I believe we have some things to discuss."

She led him out of the Grand Hall, and into the corridors, heading toward the Headmaster's office. She gave a password to a stone Gargoyle and the statue stood up and moved to allow them entry.

Minerva didn't even bother to knock, and opened the door to the Headmaster's office with hesitation.

"I cannot believe you, Albus! You should know better than that!" The voice of an angry Potter reached their ears, and they came into the office to see Lily still scolding a tired-looking Dumbledore.

The Headmaster saw them walk in and tried to stand to greet them. "Ah! Harry, my boy-"

Lily latched onto his shoulder and forced him back into his seat. "He's _my_ boy, Albus."

Albus cleared his throat and tried again, "Well, I'm glad that you came to see me-"

He was interrupted by a tight squeeze on the shoulder, "You mean you told him to come here." Lily corrected him.

Dumbledore let out a strained chuckle, "Yes I suppose I did. Either way, I hope we can look past the unpleas-"

"Albus."

Somehow the single stern word from his Deputy hit him harder than his entire scolding from the two women. Minerva had never used that tone with him, and he realized he couldn't just laugh this one off.

Dumbledore sighed as he conceded, "I'm sorry, Harry, for attempting to peek inside your head. I admit I found myself curious how you had developed these past years you've spent inside your family's home, and grew slightly impatient. It will not happen again, I promise."

Harry gave a slight nod, "Apology accepted..."

Dumbledore smiled brightly, "Good! I'm glad that we can look pas-

"...On a few conditions." Harry finished with a grin.

The Headmaster's smile grew strained once more, recognizing the gleam in Harry's eye as the same one he'd see in James or even Sirius. "...What are they?" Did he truly want to know?

Harry tapped his chin in thought. He had a few things in mind, but he hadn't really wanted anything in particular when he spoke. He simply wanted to make use of the opportunity given to him. It was a good chance, to get something from the Headmaster.

He quickly put a few things together and made his decisions.

"First, I'd like to join a Quidditch team. Since I'm not technically in a house, that'll be difficult..."

The Headmaster nodded immediately, "Of course! Quidditch is an admirable sport. Why, I remember your father was quite the sight on a broom!"

Harry nodded, having seen some of James' matches himself, "Second, I want your word..."

The Headmaster blinked in confusion, "My word?"

Harry's eyes turned serious. "Your word that you will never use Legilimency on another student without a _very_ good reason again."

The Headmaster paused in thought for quite a while, clearly hesitant to give in to such a demand. Eventually, he decided that being in Harry's good graces was worth it and nodded, "Of course. You have my word, Harry."

"Good, now finally," Harry continued, "As I'm sure you know, I am now the owner of Hogwarts."

He ignored the gasp of shock that came from Minerva, and continued, "So, I'd like you to teach me what you know about the ward scheme."

Albus frowned, "...With my duties as Headmaster, and my positions on the Wizengamot, I do not think I can agree to that Harry. I simply do not have the time to teach a student from scratch."

Harry shook his head, "It is not from scratch. I've been studying runes and wards since I was eight. I know enough about them to recognize most of the modern wards here and at my home. So you wouldn't really be 'teaching' much, just filling in the gaps and comparing notes."

Albus thought about it for a while and nodded in agreement. "Very well."

Harry smiled in satisfaction, "Then your apology is accepted. However, I hope you know just how much Incubi value trust. You've given me your word. Break that word..."

Albus flinched and nodded. "Of course."

The rest of the meeting was rather boring in comparison, as they started talking in-depth about what rules he'd have to follow as an Incubus. Things like, 'No seducing teachers for better grades' that kind of thing. He didn't really think they had to put that on paper but, apparently, it was a problem.

They also went into the privileges he was given as one. Things like certain scenarios that would allow him to be exempt from class, and where his 'Collective' would be staying.

They had just started discussing the 'Hogwarts Champion' thing when Minerva had finally had a meltdown, and demanded to know what they meant when he had casually claimed to be the owner of Hogwarts. It took a while of mixed explanations between himself and Lily, but eventually, Minerva accepted that a thirteen-year-old was now the owner of the school.

As for being the Champion, it basically meant he had free access to just about every corner of the castle, as well as being independent of the House system. He didn't belong to any House because he represented Hogwarts herself.

"Well, Harry, I think I've kept you here long enough." The Headmaster said, finally bringing their meeting to a close, "Why don't we all head off for bed?"

With a few parting words from the Headmaster, Harry left the office satisfied. It had gone rather well, all things considered. He half expected Dumbledore to be a bloodstain on the wall by the time he got there, knowing just how protective his mother was of him.

Luckily, for Dumbledore, she seemed to be in a forgiving mood. Or maybe she was just satisfied with how he handled it.

* * *

Harry smiled as he followed Professor McGonagall through the corridors of his new school. He recognized some of the paintings and pathways from what little he had seen of the castle through his mother's memories.

He was eager to explore the ancient castle himself. He had a strong feeling that the castle itself was full of secrets, and he was resolved to find as many as he could. It was a magic castle, and one that seemed to be incredibly unique.

"Here we are," Minerva said, as they arrived at a set of large double doors on the first floor. Conveniently near both the Muggle Studies and Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Tap your wand to the door, and it will bind to your magic."

He did as instructed and lightly tapped the door with his wand. As soon as he did, a large black and gold banner flowed down, proudly displaying the Potter Crest. He smiled at it and turned a questioning eyebrow to his new Professor.

"These rooms are normally used for guests and family members, should the need arise. We have the crests of all major families prepared, just in case."

He nodded at the explanation and opened the door. He stepped inside.

"You can set a password, or whatever other protection you'd prefer on the door if you wish. Just know that all the Heads of House and the Headmaster can open the door in case of emergencies." Minerva explained as she followed him in.

The first room was obviously based on the common room of the dorms, from what he could tell. It had a roaring fireplace, with several armchairs and couches scattered about the room. Small bookshelves and tables were placed in the corners, offering a place to sit and study.

"The corridor on the left leads to the bedrooms. There are six empty rooms, among the Master Bedroom which has already been accommodated for you... though I was told that the elves found no trunk with your name on it?" She posed it as a question, peering at him through her glasses.

He reached into his robes and pulled out a mokeskin pouch, "Sorry Professor. But I preferred to keep it on my person. I've got some very important things inside here."

She nodded in acceptance, "It's quite alright, Mister Potter, but next time I suggest notifying the staff ahead of time. The house-elves nearly had a panic when they couldn't find your trunk."

He gave another apology, which she accepted as she continued, "The room also comes equipped with a small kitchen and dining room, if you do not want to go down to the Great Hall. Although, your presence is required during School Events and Feasts."

He nodded.

"I will leave you to settle in then. I'm going to run down to the Gyriffondor dorm and make sure my new lions have settled in properly."

He smiled and bid her farewell. A moment later, he was alone. He took another look around the room, noticing the colors were rather simple. Warm browns and reds. Not really his style.

He gained a small smirk.

"Trixie!"

An elf popped in beside him, clad in the uniform of the Potter family. "Master Harry called for Trixie?" She asked with her usual wide smile.

He placed his hands on his hips and looked around the room. "I just moved in, Trixie... and I'm seeing a distinct lack of black, gold, and silver."

Trixie's eyes grew wide with alarm, and she looked around the room rapidly. There were no Potter banners or colors to be seen anywhere! It was a terrible insult to her Master's Noble name!

He shot her a smile, "Think you can help me out?"

Her grin doubled in size and she gave him a salute, "Of course Master Harry!"

* * *

Harry nodded with satisfaction. Half an hour of work alongside Trixie had his 'dorm' fixed just the way he liked it.

The reds of the curtains and couches had been replaced with black, and trimmed in silver, while the walls now proudly displayed the Potter Crest. He kept some of the brown in the rugs and furniture, not wanting the room to be too dark with all the black coloring. He was satisfied with it, and so was Trixie if her wide smile was any indication.

The dorm felt empty now, with only himself inside, but it was only the first day of school. He was certain the extra rooms would be filling up soon.

One of the luxuries of being an Incubus. He not only had his own private room in the school, but he was also allowed to bring his lovers to the room with him. Even to the point of having them move in with him.

Since sex was viewed as more of a food source to him in the eyes of the law, several exceptions had to be made.

He wasn't sure who exactly he was going to be spending his nights with here at Hogwarts. Nym for sure, and Daphne would likely follow. Lily would be there as well, so long as she didn't have any school business.

But that still left plenty of space... Well, he'd cross the bridge when he came to it.

He took another look around his room, happy with his efforts. While Trixie was re-coloring/re-positioning furniture in the common room, he'd taken to unpacking his own room. His trunk sat at the foot of his bed, still locked tight with a few of his most precious items.

The left side of his room had a pair of doors, leading to the bathroom and closet, both of which were stocked with anything he could need. Lily had filled his trunk to the brim.

On the right side, lay a cherry oak desk not unlike the one at the Potter Castle, already decorated with a few of his favorite letters and personal items. Those letters were one of his most important possessions, so of course, he'd be taking them with him to Hogwarts. Naturally, he'd continue writing replies to any letter he got, so long as his timetable allowed.

It would be interesting writing to his 'fans' considering he had quite a few within Hogwarts itself. He hoped that didn't make anything awkward.

"Master Harry," The voice of Trixie caught his attention as she popped into his room. "Trixie has finished with the living room, and Mistress Lilies has arrived."

He perked up and stepped away from his desk, just in time to see the door open. He prepared to greet his beloved mother, but was thrown off as a flash of pink flew into the room, almost tackling him in a fierce hug. He managed to keep his balance, and smiled down at the unexpected visitor.

"Well, hello to you too Nym!"

She didn't respond and instead leaned up to steal his lips in a heated kiss. He held her tight and kissed her back lovingly as he saw another figure slip into the room.

"I went to fetch Nym," Lily explained as she watched the two act like long-lost lovers. She wore a bright smile.

After the meeting with the Headmaster, Lily had to run to her own class and office to set up for the first day of classes, tomorrow. Her office is merely around the corner from his room, but she took the chance to go and grab Nym from her dorm, knowing how the metamorphmagus would want to spend her night here with Harry.

"Trixie, please go retrieve Nym's trunk," Lily told their house elf. Technically Trixie was Harry's, but she served all the Potters, so she obeyed.

The elf bowed and popped away.

Nym got a bit more aggressive, wrapping her arms around his head and deepening their kiss. She hopped in place and wrapped her legs around his waist as his hands instinctively caught her.

Getting the hint, Harry pushed away his stray thoughts and diverted all of his attention to his lover. He carried her over to the bed and crawled onto the mattress, laying Nym down as his hands started to wander.

"Harry~!" Nym panted hotly as their kiss broke. She bucked her hips against his, rubbing her skirt-clad mound against his growing erection. "I need you~" She whined.

He smiled happily as he felt a pair of hands wrap around his chest from behind. A bountiful bosom pressed into his back as Lily's hands started pulling him out of his school robes.

Nym's words struck a chord in him, bringing back one of his most treasured memories.

* * *

 **Flashback – Harry's Eleventh Birthday**

"Oh fuuuck~!" Andromeda Black writhed beneath him as he took her for the first time.

She was lying flat on her back, right beside the unconscious form of his mother. His maturity had washed over him in its full force.

He had taken his mother completely, and found a naughty Ann spying on their love-making. She knew what she had asked for when she opened the door, and she didn't push him away when he had pulled her into the room entirely.

What had started with a simple loving kiss, one that hopefully managed to convey his feelings, had quickly descended into lust. Andromeda clearly wanted it bad, it was probably his fault, for fucking Lily so hard in front of her.

But that hardly mattered. The only thing that mattered now was Ann. She was about to become his.

He held no shame in admitting she was his first crush, even before he knew what a crush was. How could she not be? She was a beautiful woman that showered him with attention when he needed it most. Of course, he loved her.

And now, still riding the high from taking Lily as his first lover, and seeing that beautiful form of his beloved Ann twisting in pleasure beneath him. He could honestly say he's never been happier.

He didn't think about what she thought of him, because he didn't have to.

The moment he had given her an orgasm, a piece of their Bond was formed, and through that piece, her love for him came flooding through like a tidal wave. It felt good, he felt undeniably loved, and he was sure she had felt the same judging by how she had screamed with pleasure and latched onto him.

She was the very picture of perfection to him. Her body was laid out in all its glory. Large, milky breasts that rivaled his own mother's in size and shape. Her curly brown hair was matted with sweat, but that just made it all the more appealing as it clung to her skin. Skin, that had a glistening sheen to it, giving her appealing form to him. Her arms were splayed out on the bed, clutching at the covers as he fucked her.

Her slick cunt gripped his cock tightly as he pulled from her, and welcomed him back in as he plunged down with every thrust. He was pistoning into her hard and fast, giving her exactly as she asked for.

"Yes, yes, yes!" Andromeda screamed in pleasure with every thrust, "Keep going, I'm almost there!"

He knew it too. He could feel her pleasure building, and it was driving him wild. He did as asked, keeping his pace steady as he plowed her pussy hard. He leaned down and took a handful of one of those massive milky tits, gripping and toying with it just as he had with his mother. He felt her pleasure surge and as she built up to her climax he leaned in and kissed her passionately once again.

She moaned sensually into the kiss, wrapping her arms and legs around him as they both reached their peak in unison.

"Fuuuuuck!" She shrieked loudly as she was hit by an explosive orgasm, her vision filling with stars.

He thrust forward as he felt her cunt clench him tightly, and met his own release. He came deep into her womb. His hot semen rushing to fill her completely. The warm sensation of his cum filling her womb combined with the pleasure of her orgasm, giving her an experience like nothing she had felt before.

"God! I love you, Harry!" She screamed as her orgasm kept washing over her, assaulting her body with uncontrollable tremors.

He kissed her deeply, intertwining her tongue with his as he slowly fucked her through their shared orgasm. They stayed like that for what felt like hours, basking in the afterglow and their shared kiss.

Finally, Harry pulled back, making her mewl with disappointment. "I love you too Ann." He told her.

She smiled sweetly at him, and yelped as he flipped her over.

Slowly she felt a warm body tower over her, pinning her to the bed, and a burning hot member press against her pussy lips.

"I'm not nearly finished yet, Ann." He breathed into her ear just as he thrust down.

"Yeeeees!" She screamed again.

* * *

Nym was irritated. Why? Because she had woken up to find herself in an empty bed. Her mother had given her some weak excuse to sleep in a different room last night, and she was rightfully pissed about it.

How was she supposed to sleep without cuddling Harry? Didn't she suffer enough of that at Hogwarts? She should at least get to reserve the right to Harry while she was here at the Castle.

But that wasn't the only reason she was irritated. She had just searched through half the damn castle looking for Harry... Or Lily... Or even her mother.

Admittedly she hadn't really noticed anything wrong until she reached the dining room, where a set of plates had been set out, and a breakfast meal was left half-prepared.

So she went searching for Lily, thinking something important had come up... That was an hour ago!

Yet she couldn't find Harry or Lily in any of their usual places.

But suddenly a thought struck her.

...

...It was Harry's birthday, wasn't it?

She had forgotten in her morning irritation. She furrowed her brow in thought. It was an important day for Harry because of his Maturity hitting. Which in his own words, would make him, 'extremely horny' and his mother, Lily, had taken upon herself to help him through it...

Which meant...

A blush slowly crept up her face as she realized where the missing people were. Including her own mother...

She bit her lip and stole a glance to her side, gazing at a staircase she had come down for breakfast. One that would lead her back up to the bedrooms.

There was suddenly a very real problem she hadn't considered... Her/Harry's bedroom was right next to Lily's. Which meant that if she wanted to go back to her room... She'd have to eventually face the facts.

While her mind raced with internal turmoil, a soft, sweet scent hit her nose.

She stepped forward.

She would have to deal with it anyway right? It was just a part of Harry's life. She needed to get used to it, that's all...

She nodded to herself as she slowly made her way up the steps. It was completely natural.

As she ascended the steps, her confidence grew. It wasn't weird, so she needed to stop overthinking things. Sex was pretty much food for an Incubus, so it wasn't a big deal.

It was just like having breakfast.

Her thoughts slowed as she reached the next floor and she walked down the corridor with heavy steps and a racing heart. As she approached their rooms, the smell grew heavier and she could feel her body temperature rising.

Noises could be heard, but her mind furiously pushed them down, not quite accepting them yet.

She reached the room of Lily, one she had rarely even entered, and noticed that someone had left the door open.

She bit her lip and stepped forward.

She wouldn't back down now! She just had to stay calm. This was going to be a part of her life now, as Harry's friend. She couldn't shy away from it.

With a final push of determination, she peeked around the doorframe and looked into the room.

Her eyes went wide with shock.

Whatever she had been expecting to see, it certainly wasn't this.

Her mother, someone who she respected more than any Hogwarts Professor, was an absolute mess. Her body was flushed and sweaty from the marathon of sex Harry was putting her through. She was almost facing Nymphadora, her body pulled up by Harry until she was practically standing on her knees.

He was behind her, grasping one of her large bouncing breasts as a handhold while he pounded into her from behind.

Her mother, a calm and respected medi-witch, was writhing in pleasure from Harry's treatment. Nym's mind shut down for a moment as she stood there, peeking into the room, frozen stiff.

She... She had expected this. But _seeing_ it was something entirely different.

Nym had tried to reason it away. She assumed that she could ignore it. She assumed she could pretend Harry's 'Feeding' wasn't a big deal. She would simply treat it as something 'ordinary' like eating breakfast, and then it would be fine. Harry's maturity would finish by the end of the week, and then things would return to normal.

But things weren't that simple.

Now, as she watched her mother have sex with her best friend she was having mixed feelings about it.

A stray thought landed in her mind, a memory from two years ago. One that saw a younger Nym offering to 'Help' Harry with his maturity. At the time she had thought she understood what that would entail, and was simply worried for her best friend's health.

But now, watching her best friend make love to a fully grown woman, she truly understood.

As she stood frozen in the doorway, spying on the loving couple, her thoughts pushed another idea into her head. One where it wasn't Andromeda Tonks on the recieving end on Harry's affections. It was Nymphadora instead.

Her face flushed as her mind was filled with images of Harry towering over her, making love to her slowly and sweetly. Or grabbing her roughly, and taking her for himself just as he had done to her mother.

She bit her lip and tried to shake away the thoughts, and as she focused back on her spying, her ears finally caught up to her.

"Oh, fuck me Harry! I'm cumming again!"

Nym's blush intensified, her hair turning a dark shade of scarlet to match her face. She had _never_ heard her mother curse. But then again, she had never seen anything like this before. It was a new side of both Harry and her mother, one she hadn't seen before.

The heavy scent of sex and the sounds of moaning started to make Nym's legs tremble. She was burning up, and before she realized it, she had slid down the doorframe. She was on her knees, breathing shakily as she watched the two lovers from the doorway.

She watched, entranced as Harry's hands roamed around Ann's body, focusing his attention on her large breasts. Idly, Nym ran a hand over her own chest, and a shiver went down her spine as she brushed her own nipple.

Her breasts weren't large, at least not in comparison to her mother's or Lily's, but she was one of the more developed girls in her age group.

Nym cupped her breast gently, imagining herself in Ann's place, and moaned as she felt a spark of pleasure. Before she realized what she was doing, her left hand slowly trailed down her stomach, and slipped down into her shorts.

* * *

"...No... more..." Ann rasped out, falling flat on her back into the mattress.

Harry smiled as he pulled out of an exhausted Ann. They had been going at it for hours now, and he knew she would reach her limit soon. He leaned down and kissed her gently as she dozed off.

She had lasted longer than Lily had, but Harry wasn't sated yet. He knew he'd have to give them a break to rest and eat, but that was fine. He was feeling much, _much_ better now and he imagined he could go without for a while.

But he wasn't quite done just yet.

He turned his attention to the still-open door, and smiled.

There, on her knees with one hand buried in her knickers, was his best friend Nymphadora Tonks. Her face was flushed and her eyes were closed as her hand slowly worked herself through an orgasm. Her moans were hardly muffled by her biting her lip, and he had a feeling she was oblivious to him at the moment.

He had almost missed her while he had his fun with Ann, but since his mind had cleared up quite a bit during his experiences with the two women, he had been able to feel her watching them.

It wasn't how he intended this day to go. He hardly had any idea what was going to happen, other than the vague idea that he would be spending a _lot_ of time with his mother.

But perhaps this was for the best. If Nym was going to live with him, and share a room with him, then it was better this way. And considering she hadn't run away screaming, it was clear she wasn't repulsed by his actions. If anything, the emotions he could feel pouring off of her felt _excited_.

"Mmmff...Harry..." Nym nearly whispered through clenched teeth as her hand slowed to a halt.

"Yes?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she stared at him with horror. She was incredibly embarrassed and her brain shut down once again.

She was vaguely aware of him asking her something, and vaguely aware of her timidly nodding. The next thing she knew, she was pulled to her feet, swept off them, and carried to the next room over.

Her and Harry's room.

As she was laid gently down on their shared bed, her heart started beating faster. Was this really happening? Was Harry about to take her just as roughly as her mother? She felt a sliver of worry worm its way into her heart, and for a moment she was hesitant.

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry asked with concern, seeing that flicker of doubt on her face.

As she looked up at him, her worry was pushed aside. He was asking for her permission. She was being silly, she realized. Of course, Harry would never do anything she didn't want. She trusted him enough to believe that.

Seeing him worry for her squashed any fear she had, and she gave him a light nod.

He smiled at her with happiness and leaned down to kiss her.

The kiss stole Nym's breath away.

The two had experienced plenty of skinship through the five years they'd spent growing up together, but that had stopped at hugs and pecks on the cheek or forehead. And as Nym was quickly discovering, it was nothing compared to a kiss on the lips.

Her first experience with Harry she found it was loving, he was gentle, guiding her through it, and taking his time. She wondered how he got so good, so quickly. Did Lily teach him? Or was it just her own inexperience in comparison? She didn't know.

All she did know was that it felt good, and she melted into it.

As he took the kiss deeper, she placed a hand on his chest. She stiffened beneath him as she remembered one very important fact.

Harry was still naked.

Her hand was touching his bare chest, and she could now feel something hard pressing against her thigh.

She blushed and pulled back slightly with a gasp.

Harry ran a hand across her side, feeling the soft fabric of her pajamas, "Are you ready to take these off?"

Nym bit her lip and gave a shy nod, letting Harry pull her shirt up her body. A moment later, it cleared her head, and was tossed across the room, leaving her half-bare before him.

He paused to give her another kiss before his attention wandered lower. He kissed at her collarbone, and again as he trailed lower. He kissed at the space between her cute B-cup breasts, and let his hands squeeze at them, but didn't stop his descent.

She moaned and squirmed as he went lower, trailing down until he kissed her bellybutton. Then his hands slipped down her side, and he hooked his fingers in the seam of her cotton shorts. He looked up to meet her eyes, and gave another encouraging smile as he slowly pulled her shorts down her legs.

Her shorts hit the floor, leaving only one last piece of cloth between him and her sex. A pair of light pink panties, visibly wet in the center.

Nym was clearly embarrassed as he looked her over, and covered her boobs with one hand.

Harry shook his head and gently reached for her arm, "You're beautiful Nym," He said, pulling her arm away. "You don't need to cover yourself."

"Thanks, Harry." She mumbled, trying to focus on his body, rather than her own.

He smiled and settled down between her legs.

Her heart skipped a beat as she realized what he was doing. What he could see clearly in that position.

He placed a hand gently over her mound, running his thumb along her slit, "You're already soaked Nym."

The girl flushed with embarrassment and pulled her hips away slightly, but Harry wasn't going to let her shy away now.

He grabbed the band of her panties and started to slip them down her legs.

She didn't resist, and let him do as he pleased. She had come too far to stop now.

As the final garment fell away, Harry slipped his hands beneath her knees, and held her thighs.

"You ready Nym?"

She paused in a momentary stupor, "Ready for wha-? Ah!"

She hissed in surprise as Harry shamelessly moved in on her exposed pussy lips. He started with a long testing lick to her folds.

He had never eaten a girl out before, so it was a new experience for both of them. Luckily, his instincts guided him, and he was quick to discover what she liked.

"Oh, Harry!" Nym cried out in surprise as she felt his tongue across her pussy.

He lavished her with attention, licking and nipping at her folds as he explored her with his tongue. She was already dripping wet, something he knew was from her little solo experience when she spied on him and Ann.

She was sensitive, and ready for him. It didn't take long for her hand to find its way onto his messy black hair, and her hips to softly buck against his tongue.

He inwardly smirked as he pushed her further, lapping up her sweet love juices as he kept up the pleasure. He kept it slow, figuring out that Nym seemed to like it better that way. It was just a feeling he got, but from the way she moved her hips to match his movements, he assumed it was a correct one.

His hands weren't idle, and slipped down the sides of her hips to grab her cute little bum. Her ass was smaller when compared to the other women he'd been with that morning, but he found a different kind of appreciation for it. He squeezed and kneaded it while he worked.

He was enjoying himself, as Nym started to squirm and moan under his affections. It was a different kind of pleasure than he had experienced earlier. Less physical, but no less satisfying.

He felt Nym tighten her grip on his hair and she cried out, "Harry~! Something's coming!"

As she built up to her climax, Harry found her small clit and gave it a gentle flick with his tongue.

Nym let out a long moan as her first orgasm exploded over her senses, and she bucked her hips against Harry's face.

He lightly licked at her lips as she came, drawing out her orgasm.

Her body fell limp to the bed, and Harry rose from between her legs.

"Feels good, doesn't it?" He asked as he leaned down to kiss her forehead.

She didn't respond, and instead cupped his face and pulled him lower for a real kiss.

They stayed together for a few moments, lips connected.

"Yes..." Nym said breathlessly as they pulled apart.

Harry reached down to guide his member to her sex, as pushed his head against her folds.

"Harry~!" She whined, much more confident now that her initial reluctance had died away. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in closer, "I need you."

Three simple words carried a wave of emotion through the beginning of a Bond, and Harry could feel that she meant it.

He gingerly pushed into her cunt, taking her maidenhood in one push. He was careful not to hurt her, and kissed her softly once more as he bottomed out in her.

Nym was happy to kiss back, and moaned into his mouth as he sank into her. It didn't hurt nearly as much as she thought it would, but the new sensations swimming around her head kept her distracted.

He slipped his tongue into Nym's mouth as she let out a light moan, and began to gently roll his hips against her. She responded in kind, learning to kiss properly, and tried to move her hips along with him.

He pulled back with a smile and took it as a cue to start moving. He started with slow, shallow thrusts but started to move faster as she responded.

She was adorable, in his mind. Shyly being pulled into the pleasures of sex by her best friend, and now trying to follow his moves as best she could.

"Go faster..." She moaned, "I can take it."

He smiled and gave the girl what she wanted, thrusting faster and deeper into her pussy. His right hand wandered up her side once again, and he gave her cute tits the love that he had been neglecting them.

He wasted no time massaging her breast, and using his fingers to play with her nipple. He lightly pinched and twisted at the sensitive nub, loving how she moaned and whimpered every time he did.

They stayed connected for what felt like an eternity, grinding their bodies together in pleasure. It was a different kind of experience from the rough fucking he had with Lily and Ann. It was slower, and gentler, but no less passionate.

As they pushed each other to a climax, Harry could feel it clearly now. Magic swirled through the air around him, connecting his own magic to hers. Connecting _him_ to her.

A moment later, and their orgasms exploded together, and their lips locked once again in a searing kiss.

They gently rocked together as they rode out their first experience, and when they separated, they had matching, loving smiles.

"I love you Nym."

She pulled him close enough that their noses touched, "And I love you too, Harry."

* * *

 **Flashback End**

Ahhh the memories~

"Fuck me harder you stud~! I want to limp to classes tomorrow!"

It was amazing how much one could change while living with a sexually active Incubus for two years.

Gone was the shy, blushing, virgin Nym, and in its place was a woman who knew how to get exactly what she wanted. She had slowly turned more flirtatious and outspoken as they spent more time together.

Harry admitted it was likely his fault. He had slowly introduced her to the different types of sex he enjoyed with both Lily and Ann, which may have ended up corrupting poor, innocent, Nymphadora, but he couldn't say he regretted any of it. And neither could she.

She was the picture of bliss at the moment, with her lover pounding into her just as hard as she had asked for. Her loud screams and moans made him glad the dorm was sound-proof, or her voice might actually have carried into the corridors.

He smirked and pushed Nym forward, silencing her in the best way possible. By pushing her into his mother's breasts.

Lily was just as naked as the two students were, laying down on the mattress with Nym on her hands and knees above Lily. But now Nym's face was buried between the large breasts of Harry's mother, and Lily was all too happy to hold her there while she waited for her turn.

* * *

 **Author's Notes.**

A lot of people wanted to see Nym's first time, so I figured I'd finish up the scene from Ch 1.

I tried to add more Fluff in this chapter, hopefully, it was enjoyable.


End file.
